


Yes Master

by drunkonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonlarry/pseuds/drunkonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started out as a game.... until it turned into something more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis took a deep, relaxing breath. Today is the day. He is finally going to try out for college football.

He is pretty good, if he didn’t say so himself. He hated saying that though, it made him sound cocky.

In high school, he was the star of the team. He was captain two years in a row. He was the one everyone relied on. He was the play maker. He had the ability to see a play develop in his head before it was even a reality on the pitch.

When he was choosing a college, many had offered him full ride scholarships to play. He denied them all. Instead, he chose a school that wasn’t as known for their football team and it was his mission to make them known.

Louis zipped up his gym bag and waved a quick goodbye to his roommate, Niall, who was on the team.

Niall was a junior, while Louis was a freshman. There was an error in room assignments and by the time anyone realized it, it was too late. Niall didn’t mind being roomed with a freshman though.

Louis walked out of the dorm building and headed straight for the pitch. He knew he was going to be there a few minutes early but he didn’t care.

As he walked onto the pitch, he took in the view from the field. The stands were tall and looked like they could hold thousands, yet he had never heard of this school or their football team. Nice facility for an unknown team he thought.

He headed towards the bench. He sat down and started putting on his cleats. He looked up as he heard someone approaching.

“Hi, I’m Liam!” The boy stuck his hand out towards Louis. He eyed it for a second before reaching his hand out and shaking his hand. “I’m the assistant captain.”

“I’m Louis.” He rushed out.

“Nice to meet you Louis. What position are you trying out for?”

“Forward.” Liam looked at him curiously. “I mean I have always played a forward, but any position will work. I just want to play.”

“How long have you played?” Liam asked sitting down on the bench next to him. Louis let out a soft laugh.

“Since I could walk.”

“Same here. I can’t imagine my life without it.” Liam looked sad for a second before quickly recovering. “But this is my last year, so I will have to figure something out I guess.”

Louis watched as Liam stood up and stretched. He glanced around as he heard laughing. He saw a pair of boys with Niall heading onto the pitch.

“Well, good luck. I am sure I will be seeing you again.” Liam said as he turned to head over to the other boys.

“Thank you. I hope so.” Louis said as he watched Liam walk to the group of boys, getting lost in thought.

Liam walked over to the laughing group of boys. They all hugged and acted like they had been friends forever. Louis vaguely wondered what it would be like to have a group of friends like that. He had always been liked until that one fateful day in high school. He shivered at the memory.

A whistle blew pulling Louis from the memory. He looked over to see a group of boys walking towards the coach in the center of the pitch. Louis got up and quickly jogged over to them as well.  
\---  
Harry was forced, by his roommate and best friend Zayn, to go watch try outs. He was the star of the team and the captain so it was only fitting that he went to see the new recruits.

As they approached the pitch, he saw Liam talking to some new kid. Harry looked at him and wondered how in the hell he could play football. He was far too little. He watched as Liam said his goodbyes and ran over to them.

“Who’s the new kid?” Zayn glanced over Liam’s shoulder. Liam looked back before setting his eyes on Zayn.

“I don’t even get a hug first? Or even a hi? I haven’t seen you in three months and all I get is a ‘who’s the new kid’” Liam mocked Zayn. Zayn let out a laugh as be pulled Liam into his arms.

“I have missed you Li!” Zayn laughed as he pulled away. “Now, who is the new kid and why is he staring at Harry?” The whole group turned around to look at Louis. He was staring at Harry.

“That’s Louis. He said he has been playing his whole life so watch out Harry. And as for the staring… he looks like he’s daydreaming?”

“Daydreaming? About Harry?”

“Z I’m right here. Fuck off!” Harry huffed as he walked away from his friends. He started for the bleachers. If he was going to have to watch this, he was going to get the best seat.

“Hey Harry!” He heard a feminine voice call out to him. He cringed already knowing who it was. He wished like hell he could ignore her, but she was standing a few feet in front of him so there was going to be none of that.

“Hey Jill. How was your summer?” He asked being polite. He didn’t really care. He wasn’t in the mood for small talk, but maybe if he indulged her she would leave sooner.

Instead, she hooked her arm around his and pranced with him up the stands. He inwardly groaned. This was not what he had planned.

He had started dating Jill his freshman year. She was a nice enough girl, but she was clingy. She hadn’t yet realized they were no longer a couple. She still liked to prance around with Harry on her arm showing him off like some trophy she had won.

His freshman year, she was the new cheerleader and since he arrived to the school late she was assigned him as her player. Things between them had escaladed quickly and they dated for the better part of two years. Harry had dumped her the summer before his junior year, with the promise to still be friends. A promise he regretted now.

“It was great! I missed you a lot though.” She glanced up at him with big innocent eyes. He simply nodded in return.

“JILLIAN!” Harry turned to look at the source of the voice, Monica. Monica and Harry had dated on and off since he broke up with Jill. “Leave the poor boy alone and get your ass up here. We have work to do!” Harry mouthed a quick thank you. She smiled down at him.

“Well I guess I will see you later Harry.” Jill purred in his ear before walking up the stands to join Monica.

Harry walked a little further down before sitting and watching tryouts. He noticed that some of the boys looked like they had never played a day in their life, while others looked like they hadn’t missed playing a day in their life. Louis was the latter.

Louis had a carefree vibe about him. He could easily take the ball down the pitch, dodging defenders. Harry watched in awe of the freshman. He was so lost in watching Louis, he hadn’t even heard Liam, Zayn and Niall approaching.

“Damn, he is really good.” Harry jumped at the sound of Zayn’s voice causing them all to laugh while he scowled.

Harry tuned out the rest of them while he watched Louis. He watched the way his small legs carried him down the pitch. He licked his lips as Louis poured his water bottle down his throat. He gulped as Louis glanced up and made eye contact with Harry before quickly scurrying away.

“It’s a given he is on the team.” Liam stated proudly bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

“We need to assign him a master.” Zayn laughed knowing what that all entailed.

A few years back, the upperclassman decided that instead of the normal hazing of the new kids on the team, they would assign them a master. Essentially, their master was the one in charge of doing all the hazing. They had to listen and do whatever their master asked of them or there was a public “shaming” of sorts.

In years past, players who didn’t listen to their masters were force to streak at other sporting events and in one case one was tied to the mascot in front of the college until the fire department came and let him down, some 27 hours later. So they took this obey your master thing seriously around here.

No one ever knew what happened behind closed doors between master and “slave.” It was a rule not to ask.

“What do you say Harry?” Harry glanced at his friends quickly before focusing his attention back on Louis.

“Yeah. Sure. Whatever.”

“Then it’s settled. Harry you are Louis’s master.”

Harry was sure his heart stopped. He couldn’t… no they wouldn’t…

“Wait… what?!” He all but yelled causing a few people to turn and look at him.

“You just agreed.” Zayn laughed.

“But…. I didn’t….”

“Maybe you should pay attention and stop watching Louis. Come on Harry, let’s face it, you haven’t been laid in a while so we are just helping you out.”

Harry gulped. How would Louis react to this and more importantly how was Harry going to survive this?


	2. Chapter 2

“Results will be posted tomorrow on the bulletin board by the locker rooms. If you make the team, I expect to see you at practice tomorrow. Good luck everyone.”

Louis jogged back to his bag and changed out of his cleats. His feet hurt. He had given his all and that’s all he could have done. Now he just hoped it was enough to get him on the team.

“Good job Louis!” Louis looked up and saw Liam and Niall heading towards him with the two laughing boys from earlier.

“You were really great Louis. You made the team for sure.” Niall smiled wide.

“Thanks.” Louis blushed.

He glanced at the boy standing behind Liam. His brown hair swayed in the light breeze and his piercing green eyes were locked on Louis.

“Hi, I’m Zayn.” The other boy with them stepped forward and shook Louis hand. “They are right, you are really good.”

“Thanks.” Louis looked back towards the last nameless boy. He gave him a sheepish smile.

Liam looked from Louis to Harry. He elbowed Harry in the ribs. He blinked and glared at Liam.

“Harry.” He grumbled before swiftly walking away.

Louis watched him leave then looked back to the other three.

“He is just moody today. He’s normally not like that.” Zayn said scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s okay,” Louis frowned. “I’m going to go shower. I will see you guys later.”

As Louis walked away he couldn’t help but think about Harry. Had he done something wrong? He shook his head. There was no way he could have, he didn’t even know him.

As he entered the locker room, he heard a faint noise. He brushed it off as he set his bag down on the bench and headed towards the showers. As he got closer, he recognized the sound as skin slapping skin.

He didn’t want to intrude but he needed to take a shower. He coughed lightly and waited for the person to turn around.

\---

Harry froze as he heard the light cough. He didn’t want to turn around to see who had caught him. But he figured it was always better to pull the band aid off all at once then to do it slowly. He closed his eyes as he spun around.

As he was staring into the beautiful eyes of Louis on the field, he felt himself growing harder and harder until it was unbearable and he needed to get out of there. He didn’t want Louis to see his growing bulge so he took off for the locker room. He figured he would get in a quick wank while thinking about the boy and his perfect pink lips and be done with it.

He didn’t expect to turn around and be faced with said boy. He groaned in frustration.

He watched Louis carefully. He noticed his eyes drinking in every inch of his body before they came to settle on his fully hard erection in his hand. Louis slowly licked his lips before bringing his eyes up to meet Harry’s.

“I can go.” Louis said not moving an inch. “Or I could…erm… help with that.” He nodded to his erection.

Harry blinked a few times. Had he heard him right? He took in Louis standing before him with a sheepish smile awaiting his answer. Harry looked at his luscious lips and the thought of them wrapped around his throbbing length almost made him come right then and there. Harry gulped.

“Umm… I…” Harry began but stopped as Louis took a step towards him.

“Shhh” Louis purred as he forced Harry’s hand off his length before grabbing it and pumping slightly. Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he looked into Louis blue eyes. He froze seconds before he came hard all over Louis hand without warning.

Louis looked down quickly then back up at Harry. Harry’s cheeks reddened as he pulled Louis hand off of him before quickly leaving the locker room without looking back.

Louis looked around the room for a moment. What the hell just happened? He didn’t even really do anything and Harry came hard. He made a mental note to talk to him about what happened. For now, he put it out of his mind as he went to take a shower before heading back up to his room.

\---

Harry had never come that hard before in his life. He felt embarrassed beyond belief. Louis had simply wrapped his dainty little hand around him and he came.

He quickly pulled his pants up as he ran out of the locker room. He didn’t know how to handle what had just happened. He needed to talk to someone but he had no one to talk to. How could you just go tell one of your friends that a guy made you come without them thinking you were gay?

Was he gay? He didn’t know. He had done things with guys before, but does a drunken snog or a sloppy hand job while he was wasted past the point of knowing his name really actually count? He had thought that boys were attractive before but does that make you gay either?

He sighed as he realized he had no idea what to do. He took a walk to clear his head before going back to the house he shared with Liam and Zayn. As he walked in his friends immediately stopped their conversation and turned to look at him. He blinked as they stared at him. He knew they knew him better than anyone else but was he really that transparent?

“What?” He asked after a few seconds.

“You okay?” Liam asked taking a step towards him while Harry took a step back.

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You look… flushed?” Zayn said with a knowing smile. Harry shook his head.

“What are you on about?” He didn’t want to talk about this.

“I saw Jill talking to you. Are you two back together?” Liam asked curiously.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. They thought this was about him and Jill. He could work with that.

“Uh, no not really. She just missed me and like you said I need to get laid so… one thing just led to another and… here we are.” He smiled.

“Way to go. I always liked Jill. She is a babe.” Zayn smiled and licked his lips. Liam shot him a glare and he quickly back tracked his statement. “Umm… I mean, you know she’s really nice and pretty and…”

“Just stop.” Liam pleaded. Harry watched their interaction curiously. Was it just his imagination or was Liam getting jealous of him talking about Jill? Did Liam have a thing for Zayn?

Now that Harry really thought about it, Zayn was a pretty good looking guy. His amber eyes were mesmerizing and his black as night hair was soft and silky and just long enough to run his finger though while he sucked him off. Wait… where did that come from?

Harry looked away quickly before Zayn noticed him staring. He adjusted himself in his pants as he felt himself growing hard at the thought of Zayn on his knees in front of him.  
What the hell was Louis doing to him? Harry had never had thoughts like this before, especially not about his best friend. He inwardly groaned.

“Haz, are you okay?” Zayn asked him. Harry quickly looked at him to see a look of concern on his face.

“Yeah, I’m just tired. I’m going to go take a shower and then go to bed.” He said before he faked a yawn and headed up the stairs towards the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

As everyone expected, Louis made the team. He was even a starter. So he was buzzing the next day waiting for practice to start. As he was waiting he hung out with Niall.

“Congrats on making starter. That’s huge Louis!” Niall said for what must have been the millionth time since Louis came running back into the room after not sleeping a wink as he waited for the results to be posted.

“Thanks!” Louis sang again.

“Well, I am heading to Liam’s house. Want to come?” Niall asked as he finished packing his bag and headed towards the door.

“Do you think he will mind?” Louis asked biting his lip. He didn’t want to intrude on friend time but it would be amazing to get to know some of the boys on the team.

“Not at all. He said you and Louis can come over whenever you want when I talked to him this morning. Plus I think he would like to hear from you whether you made the team or not.” Niall smiled. “Quit playing like you aren’t going to come and get your bag.”

Louis laughed as he raced over to his bed and grabbed his already packed gym bag. He had packed it with everything he could ever think of him needing the second he found out he made the team. After grabbing it he flew off the bed and met Niall at the door.

The walk to Liam’s house was short. They just lived a few blocks over from the school. Louis and Niall chatted about school and what classes they were taking.

“What are you going for?”

“I haven’t decided yet.” Louis said thinking about all the possibilities in his head. “I kind of want to go for sports medicine so I can always be involved in football, but that’s a lot of schooling.”

“Yeah, but if you love the game enough, you will find a way to always be involved.” Niall smiled.

Louis nodded as he thought about what he just said. If he loved it enough, he would find a way. Just like he found a way to make sure he could still go to a college that offered what he wanted to do and still being able to play the game he loved. He would have to think about that and figure out what he really wanted to do with his life.

A few minutes later they arrived at a big house. Niall opened the front gate and headed up the steps to the front door. He didn’t even knock as he pushed it open and announced his presence.

“Where are you dick faces?!” He yelled into the quiet house.

“Fuck off Niall!” Zayn yelled from somewhere in the house.

“There better be food in the kitchen or I will light this place on fire!” Niall yelled back as he dropped his bag by the door and walked further into the house. Louis dropped his bag and followed him.

As he followed Niall, he took in the house. It didn’t strike him as a house that a couple of boys would live in. Maybe with their families but from what Niall had told him on the walk it was Zayn and Liam. This was a pretty big house for only two boys to live in.

As they walked into the kitchen, they found Liam standing behind the island waiting for them. He spoke before Niall even had a chance to say a word.

“Pizza is in the oven your majesty.” Liam said as he bowed to Niall.

“Fuck off with that bullshit. What kind?”

“You are going to have to wait and find out.”

Louis laughed as Niall grumbled something. He watched the interaction between Liam and Niall and it made him smile. Maybe one day he would have a relationship like that with one of these boys.

“Where is the bathroom?” Louis asked suddenly.

“Up the stairs, second door on the right.” Liam said as he walked over to check on the pizza he put in the oven for Niall. Louis nodded as he left the room and walked up the stairs.

Just as he was about to open the door, it swung open to reveal a shirtless Harry with a towel hanging low around his hips showing off a perfectly toned v. Louis gulped at he looked up into his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked harsher than he intended to.

“Going to the bathroom?” Louis asked as he glanced behind Harry to see that it was indeed the bathroom.

“No I meant in my house.” Louis coughed.

“I didn’t… Niall said this was Liam and Zayn’s house.” Louis was going to kill Niall later.

“No. Pretty sure I live here too.” Harry barked out. Louis shivered slightly at the sound of his voice.

“Did I do something?” Louis asked then quickly regretted it.

“Yeah, Louis. You did.” Harry barked before he walked out of the bathroom and down the hall disappearing behind one of the doors.

Louis watched him as he walked away. He shook his head before walking back downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to see Niall devouring the pizza. Niall and Liam glanced up as he walked into the room.

“I think I am going to go.” He said as he looked back towards the front door. “I will see you at practice.”

He heard them calling his name but he didn’t turn around. As he was putting his shoes on he glanced up as he heard someone making their way down the stairs. He quickly looked away as he realized it was Harry. Without saying a word, Louis grabbed his bag and walked out the front door.

“Louis, wait.” He heard Harry call as he pushed open the gate without looking back. He heard Harry swear but he didn’t look back to see if he was following him. Louis wasn’t in the mood to deal with it.

All Louis wanted was friends and he had gone and messed up his only chance. He hadn’t a clue what he did to Harry. Was he still embarrassed about what happened in the showers? He wasn’t going to tell anyone. He just didn’t want Harry to hate him since he was the captain of the team and the other forward. They were going to have to work together on the pitch and it would be a hell of a lot easier if they were friends.

Louis didn’t know what to do until practice started. He decided to go to the pitch anyways. He figured maybe he could get an early start.

As he walked onto the pitch, he noticed the Coach sitting on the bench staring out onto the playing field. He cautiously walked up to him. When he was close, Coach looked up and smiled at him.

“Tomlinson, what are you doing here?”

“I had nowhere else to go. I figured maybe I could come run some drills or kick the ball around for a little while before practice started.” Louis shrugged sitting down on the bench near the coach and taking his cleats out of his bag.

“You know, if we have another losing record, this is my last year coaching.” Coach glanced at Louis. “This team has the ability to be well known, but they lack the passion.” He sighed. “I didn’t mean that in a bad way. I love these boys and they play their hearts out, well some of them do. I just mean, they always have better things to do besides playing football. It is never first on their list of college living. You know what I mean.”

“Yeah. Well, I can assure you, football is first on my list. It has been first since before I could walk so this is my life.” Louis sighed as he glanced out at the pitch.

“Don’t get caught up in the game these boys play Louis. You have the ability to change the dynamic of the team. So who ever your master happens to be, don’t let them own you.”

“What?” Louis asked looking to coach.

“The boys made this hazing game. It’s called Yes Master. Each new kid is assigned one of the older boys to be their master. I don’t want you to get so wrapped up in that game that you forget about this game.” He said motioning to the pitch.

“I won’t. I promise.” Louis said as he thought about who his master was going to be. He hoped like hell it was anyone by Harry.

“I hope so Louis. You are an amazing player and you have a real future in the sport. Just keep your head up and good things will happen to you.”

“Thanks coach.”

“You can call me Paul.” He said laughing lightly. Louis nodded. “I suppose if you want to get some pre-practice time in I better let you go kick the ball around.”

“Did you play the game?” Louis asked curiously. He watched as Paul looked up at the sky and smiled one of the most genuine smiles he had ever seen in his life. He laughed as he answered.

“I played every day of my life until I blew my knee out my last year of college. I had an offer to play for Arsenal. I was going to be famous. But the last game of my college career, I went for the ball to save a goal. I knew the guy had other intentions but at the time my only thought was to not let him score. As I went for the ball, the guy went and landed a kick right to the side of my knee. Completely shattered my knee cap and ended my chances of ever being able to play the sport again.” Louis felt bad for him. He had heard of stories like that but never knew someone it actually happened to.

“When was the last time you were out on the pitch?”

“I haven’t been on the pitch since that game. I have wanted to go out and see how well my knee has recovered but I never had a good enough reason.” He sighed.

“Let’s go. Come kick the ball around with me for a bit. See how it feels. The best way to be a good coach, not saying you aren’t, but the best way is to be hands on. If you can show us some of the moves you know, maybe the team will be good and this won’t be your last year.”

Paul looked at Louis and studied him. He smiled as he saw the same passion in Louis as he had in himself when was his age.

“I know things about you Louis. I know you were offered scholarships to go play for the big names schools, so why did you pick here?”

“For the reasons you think. I wanted to play for a little unknown school and I wanted to turn their program into something. I didn’t want to just be another boy who played footie. I wanted to be known for who I am on the pitch and I just wanted to be somebody.”

“Let’s go kick the ball around then!” Paul smiled as he got up and went to go grab one of the balls from the bag. Louis laughed as he ran out onto the pitch and waited for Paul to kick the ball to him.

For the next hour or so, Louis kicked the ball around the pitch with Paul. Paul showed him a few different techniques that didn’t bother his knee. Louis learned a lot from and about his coach in the time they spent together. Louis made a promise to him that day alone on the pitch that he would do everything in his power to make this a winning team so Paul didn’t lose his job. Louis just had to figure out a way to make it happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is some non-con in this chapter so I suppose I should be nice and warn you

As practice ended, Louis was exhausted. From his workout with coach to him running drills with the rest of the team, his legs ached and burned with every step he took. As he was packing up his bag, Liam made an announcement.

“All freshman, stay here. We need to talk to you.” He said and everyone else snickered. Louis gulped knowing what this was about.

While he was kicking the ball around with Paul, he told him a little more about the game. There was nothing the school could do to stop it because they didn’t know exactly what ever happened. No one ever talked about what happened behind closed doors. So there was no way of proving that anything bad was happening.

He told Louis about some of the things he had seen in the past. From boys having to streak during basketball games to the boy being tied to the mascot. He told him about some of the commands he saw given on the pitch, such as retrieving water bottles and taking people’s shoes off.

Louis was more anxious than worried. He just wanted to get this over with and find out who he had to cater to for the year.

“Here we have a tradition. We have a game called Yes Master. The game is a hazing of sorts. Only instead of being hazed by all of us older boys, you get hazed by only one of us. He will be known as your Master. You will be known as the slave. The slave must do whatever the Master says, when the Master says it. If you do not comply, the Master will think of an appropriate punishment.” Liam began.

“The rules are quite simple.” Zayn continued. “First and foremost, no matter what happens between master and slave no one will ever know about it. You can’t tell anyone and no one can ask. It stays between master and slave. Secondly, you MUST always do what the master says. We don’t care if it goes against everything you believe in, or you have a test the next day, or a date or whatever the stupid excuse you are going to try and pull is. You do it or you get punished. And last but not least NEVER forget who the master is.”

“Don’t try to grow some balls and lip off, or you WILL be punished.” Harry said in a stern voice. “The master is always the one in charge and he will always be the one to decide punishments and tasks for the slave to complete. Do we make ourselves clear?”

A round of yes was heard from the group. Louis looked around at the freshman who all looked scared shitless.

“Right, we have already decided who is going to be paired with whom. There is to be no complaining or your first punishment will be public right here in front of everyone.” Liam said. Louis glanced up as he felt eyes on him. Liam was staring directly at him. He gulped.

Zayn started calling out names and who they would be paired with. Louis grew more and more anxious at each passing moment that his name wasn’t mentioned. As Zayn finally said he name, he held his breath praying to all the Gods he could think of that it was anyone but Harry.

“Louis, your master will be Harry.” He felt his heart drop to his stomach. Harry hated him. There was no way this was going to go well. Louis looked up and cringed as he saw Harry looking at him menacingly.

Louis tuned out the rest of the names as he was lost in his own thoughts. He wondered what kind of things Harry would ask of him. He was worried that since he hated him, that he would be harsher than necessary on him.

“Louis!” Louis looked up at the sound of someone yelling his name. He cringed as he noticed it was Harry and he looked pissed. “Did you hear what I said?”

Louis racked his brain trying to think of anything he heard Harry say. He cringed as he shook his head no. He was rewarded with a swift slap across the face. He put his head down as Harry talked.

“This is what happens when you don’t listen to your Master. Louis is the perfect example of a bad slave.” Harry laughed as the rest of the freshman ohhed and awhed.  
“Harry….what did…” Louis was abruptly cut off by another slap to his face.

“Let’s get something straight Louis. We are not now nor will we ever be friends. You are my slave and I intend to make an example out of you. So keep acting up and I will show you just how horrible of a person I can truly be.”

Louis let his head drop as he accepted the fact that Harry truly hated him. There was nothing he could to it make it better. He was at the mercy of Harry and he just promised in front of everyone to make his life a living hell.

“Let’s go Louis. I have a task for you!” Harry barked as he grabbed Louis by the wrist and yanked him away from the team. He stopped in front of Liam and Zayn whispering something to them before he dragged Louis off again.

Louis followed silently without a word. He had no idea what was going to happen and he was worried. Harry could make him do anything.

He breathed a quick sigh of relief as Harry pushed him into the locker room before locking the door behind them. At least now no one would walk in on whatever Harry had planned. Louis gulped as he looked up into Harry’s eyes to see they were fully of lust and want.

“On your knees now Louis!” Harry ordered. Louis gulped as he quickly sank to his knees. He had no idea what Harry had planned but he could only think of one reason he would be on his knees and he didn’t like it.

His thoughts were quickly confirmed as Harry whipped open his gym bag and pulled out his belt. Louis looked at him with wide innocent eyes as Harry walked over to him. He closed his eyes and ducked his head as he thought he was going to get hit with it. Instead, to part of his relief, Harry grabbed his hands and tied them behind his back. Louis looked up at him when he backed away.

“Ever since I first saw you, I have been dreaming about your lips wrapped around me. So, my first order as Master is to make you give me a blowjob.” Louis looked up at him and opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.

Harry quickly pushed his shorts down revealing his hard length to Louis. Louis licked his lips and looked up to Harry one more time before he pushed his head forward so he could get this over with.

“Have you done this before?” Harry asked as Louis mouth encased his length in warmth. Louis moaned something as an answer and the vibration caused Harry to buck his hips, his tip hitting Louis in the back of the throat causing him to cough and sputter.

Louis tried his best to give Harry a good blowjob. This was the first time he had ever done something like this. He had gotten many blowjobs in his life, all by girls, and he just did what he thought would feel good if it was happening to him. As he swirled his tongue lightly around the tip, Harry whimpered and bucked his hips forward again.

Louis went to pull away but Harry quickly grabbed his face and held him still while he fucked his face with hard, fast thrusts. Louis tried to will his throat to relax so he didn’t become a gagging mess. He took Harry down each time farther and farther.

He tried to wiggle his hands out of the belt but there was no use. He was trapped and could only take what Harry gave him.

“You’re so good Louis. So hot.” Harry moaned as he bucked his hips harder. Louis froze as he took in what Harry said. Did he really just call him hot? What was that all about?

Without warning Harry thrust one more time, hard and fast before pushing Louis head as close to his belly as humanly possible. Louis froze as he felt Harry shoot straight down his throat. Louis struggled to breathe as Harry held him there while he came down from his high. Once Harry’s breathing had started to slow down he let go of Louis.

Louis fell back as he coughed and gasped for air. He looked up at Harry as he gained control of his breathing again. He was shocked to find Harry staring down at him.

“What?” Louis asked his voice hoarse from keeping Harry down so long. Harry shook his head and Louis watched his eyes get dark.

“No one hears about that. Understood!” Harry barked.

“I know the rules Harry. Now can you please untie my hands?” Louis asked, more like begged.

“Do you want me to do it again? You are in no position to be asking me questions Lewis.” Harry sneered. Louis simply nodded and looked to the floor. He just wouldn’t talk while in the presence of Harry ever again.

“Have you ever done that before?” Harry asked after a few minutes of silence. Louis kept quiet and didn’t acknowledge him.

Harry got pissed and grabbed a handful of his hair forcing him to look at him.

“Answer the question!” Harry barked. Louis didn’t say a word, only nodded. “That was pretty good. I can’t wait to see what else I get to do with you.”

Louis froze and looked up at him. He tried to read Harry but there was no use. Harry wasn’t giving anything away.

“Are you a virgin Lewis?” Harry asked after a beat of silence.

“No.” Louis coughed out. Harry looked at him curiously.

“So are you gay?”

“NO!” Louis barked causing Harry to slap him across the face again.

“Don’t raise your voice to me!” Harry said. “So you haven’t had it up the ass then?”

“No…” Louis said quietly.

“I am going to ruin you.” Harry said as he finally pulled up his shorts and headed towards to door. “I will see you later Lewis.”

Louis lay down on the floor and cried. That was all he could do until someone came into the locker room to untie him.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis must have fallen asleep because he was woken up some time later by the sound of the door opening and footsteps quietly approaching. He opened his eyes slightly hoping it wasn’t Harry coming back for more. He blew out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Niall.

Niall said nothing as he leaned down and untied Louis hands. He helped him up and walked him out of the locker room towards the dorms. The walk back to their room was silent. The second the door shut behind them in their own room Louis broke down again.

Niall said nothing again as he held Louis close to his chest while he cried. He sat him down on the couch and allowed him to cry until he was coughing and gasping for air.

Louis wasn’t ashamed of what happened. He was more angry then anything. When Louis gets angry he cries. It has always been that way, and it probably always will be. He was angry at Harry for leaving him there and he was even angrier at Harry for hating him for no reason. Louis didn’t do a damn thing to him to deserve to be treated like some shameless whore.

“It gets better,” was all Niall said.

Louis didn’t say anything for fear of taking out all his pent up aggression on Niall and he didn’t deserve that. It wasn’t Niall’s fault that Harry was a jackass. Louis pulled away from Niall and walked towards his bed, crawling into it and falling asleep to the quiet sound of his cries.

\---

Niall was furious. He saw Harry storm off with Louis to the locker room. Liam told him that Harry had said he wanted the locker room to himself and he didn’t want to be disturbed, so Niall headed home with Liam and Zayn.

While they were watching TV in the living room, they heard the front door open and looked to see Harry storm inside. Niall looked to Liam and Zayn silently asking the same question, where was Louis?

Niall excused himself and headed towards the front door. Maybe Louis went back to the dorm. He said goodbye to Liam and Zayn and called out a quick goodbye to Harry before he left the house.

When he got back to the dorm room, it was empty. He noticed that Louis’s gym bag wasn’t lying in its normal spot, meaning Louis wasn’t back yet. He walked down the hall to the bathroom and checked the showers. When he noticed he wasn’t there either he got even more pissed off.

Niall ran down the stairs and sprinted to the locker room, fearing the worst. If Louis wasn’t back yet something had to have happened to him. As he opened the door to the locker room he took a deep breath. He released it as he saw Louis lying on the floor.

He quietly walked over to him noticing he was asleep. He noticed that his arms were tied behind his back. Louis looked up at him quickly before he looked down to the floor like he was ashamed to have been found in that position. Niall quickly untied his hands and helped him to his feet before walking out of the locker room with Louis.

They were silent the whole way back to their dorm room. A million questions ran though Niall’s head but he knew he wouldn’t be able to ask any of them. What happened between Louis and Harry stayed between them. Niall just hoped that Harry didn’t do anything to horrible to him.

Niall mentally decided that he was going to kick the shit out of Harry the next time he saw him. There was no reason for him to be such a jackass to Louis for no reason at all. Louis was a nice kid and he didn’t do anything to deserve to be treated like he was less than dirt.

As they entered the room, Louis broke down in Niall’s arms. Niall walked him over to the couch and sat him down before just hugging him tight and allowing him to get it all out of his system. Niall hadn’t a clue what to say to Louis so he settled on “it gets better.”

After he said it he instantly regretted it. How could he say it gets better? He had no idea what the hell was even going on. For all he knew, Harry could have beat the crap out of him and he’s sitting here telling him it gets better. Niall wanted to slap himself.

After Louis was all cried out, he gingerly pulled himself away from Niall and crawled into his bed. Niall watched him for a few minutes, hearing his quiet cries before he left.

As he made his way back to Liam and Zayn’s he was furious. He didn’t know what he was going to say to Harry but he knew he had to do something. Louis just cried his heart out on his chest and he had the wet marks to prove it on his shirt.

When he got to the house, he didn’t knock. He burst open the door and headed straight for the steps. He had one mission and one mission only.

“Hey Ni” Zayn said as he walked past him up the steps. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he noticed the anger in his eyes.

Niall shot him a glare and Zayn instantly backed down. Instead he quietly followed Niall up the stairs.

Niall stomped his way down the hall. He didn’t knock on Harry’s door as he all but kicked it down. Harry looked up at him shocked as Niall stormed his way towards him. Niall grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

“What the hell did you do to him?!” Niall asked seething.

“What the fuck are you talking about? What did I do to who?” Harry asked.

“Don’t fucking play games with me Styles. Tell me what the hell you did to him!”

“Niall, what’s going on?” Liam asked as he ran over trying to pry Niall’s hands away from Harry.

“This dick face hurt Louis!” He seethed down at Harry. Harry’s eyes instantly lite up in recognition. “What the hell did you do to him?!”

“Isn’t that between Master and slave?” Harry asked smoothly.

“Not when I have to hold him while he cries into my fucking chest for 3 hours!”

“What?!” Liam and Zayn choked out at the same time looking at Harry.

“It’s not my fault he’s a fucking pussy and can’t take it.” Harry said cockily. Niall tightened his grip.

“I swear to God Styles…. If you hurt him again I will fucking end you. I know shit about you that no one does. So don’t fucking push me!” Niall said as he tossed him onto the floor and stormed out of the room.

\---

“What is going on Harry?” Liam asked after Niall slammed the front door shut.

“Nothing.” He murmured.

“You have never lied to us, so don’t start now!” Zayn said as he walked over to him lying on the floor.

“I said nothing is going on. Leave it alone okay!” He yelled as he stood up. “I am sick of the fucking questions. What happened between me and Louis is between us! No one else! Fucking leave it alone!” He said as he stormed out of the room as well.

He was sick of this shit. The main rule of the game was whatever happened between Master and slave stayed that way. So why in the hell was everyone trying to get into their business. He wasn’t really that hard on Louis was he?

He felt a little bit bad that he cried. But only a little bit. Why had he cried? Did he hurt his arms? Harry wondered what he could have possibly done to hurt Louis. This was going to be a long year if this game just got started and Louis was already an emotional little baby about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis tried his best to stay out of Harry’s way the remainder of the week. It didn’t work. Every day after practice Harry cornered him in the locker room showers. Louis didn’t put up a fight as Harry told him what he wanted. Louis was just happy that Harry didn’t tie his hands behind his back.

After he was done, Harry thanked him and walked away. Louis feeling utterly disgusting with himself ran to his dorm room and brushed his teeth at least 10 times. It wasn’t that he hated giving Harry blow jobs, he just hated how awful he felt afterwards. Harry would thank him and then he would leave. It was like a simply transaction, like he was buying groceries at the local market, only Louis never got anything in return. Except a sore throat and a salty taste left in his mouth.

When Louis walked back into his dorm room after taking a shower on Friday night he was surprised to see Niall waiting for him. Niall had told him he had plans and probably wouldn’t be home all night.

“I thought you would be gone by now.” Louis said as he walked to his wardrobe to change into some clothes.

“I thought maybe you would want to come with me?”

“Where are you going?” Louis asked as he brushed out his hair.

“A party. Liam is having a party for all the football players to signify surviving the first week of practice.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“I won’t let Harry come near you. You can be my date tonight. What do you say Lou?” Louis bit his lip as he thought about it. He was needing to make some friends and Liam and Zayn seemed to like him enough.

“Okay, but only for a little while.” He said as he finished fixing his hair and changed his clothes.

An hour later, Louis was feeling pleasantly buzzed. He wasn’t drunk but he definitely wasn’t sober either. He made himself another drink before walking into the living room to find Liam and Zayn. He looked around and didn’t see Niall anywhere. He had yet to see Harry since walking into the house. Not that he was complaining.

“Louis!” Zayn cheered as he walked over to them. Zayn was drunk. Louis had to laugh at him.

“Hiya Zayn!” He laughed as Zayn hugged him tight.

“I have missed you!”

“I missed you too!” Louis laughed again. “I was only gone for like two minutes though.”

“Two minutes way too long if you ask me!” Zayn laughed.

“No one asked you!” Liam laughed.

“I really need to pee.” Louis said as he got up and headed up the stairs towards the bathroom.

When he got there the door was shut. He tried to open it but the door was locked. He sat down on the floor with his drink and waited for whoever was inside to come out. He looked up as he heard girlish giggles. The door opened and out walked Harry and some brunette chick. Louis gulped and quickly looked down before he made eye contact.

“You were always the best I ever had Hazza!” The girl purred at him. Louis felt like he was going to be sick. Maybe that was from the alcohol, no probably not.

“You are the best I have ever had too Jill!” He purred back making eye contact with Louis before shoving his tongue down her throat. Louis really felt like he was going to be sick. He quickly got up and pushed them out of the way to get to the bathroom.

Louis made it to the toilet before he puked up everything in his stomach. The sight of seeing Harry kissing a girl made him sick. He didn’t know why, it wasn’t like he had feelings for him or anything. He glanced up as he heard Harry laughing at him.

“Oh look at the poor baby.” Harry cooed as he walked into the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind him.

“Please leave.” Louis whimpered.

“No can do Louis. I have to babysit your drunk ass.” Harry laughed as he sat down on the edge of the tub.

“What do you want from me Harry? Do you want me to give you head? Will that make you leave me alone?” Louis coughed and winced as his throat hurt.

“Here Lou.” Harry said handing him the glass in his hand.

“I don’t want it.”

“Its water. It will help your throat. Just please drink it.” Louis looked at him skeptically. “Louis, just trust me.”

“Trust you? You have to be kidding me Harry. You treat me like absolute shit and then you expect me to just trust you? Fuck off!” He barked as he tried to stand up only to fall back to the floor.

“Louis, why are you acting like this?” Harry asked looking at him.

“Why am I acting like this? How am I acting Harry?! You shove your dick down my throat every day after football practice yet expect me to be nice to you?”

“Last time I checked Lewis, I was your Master. You are to do as I say and I fucking say drink the fucking water!” He handed him his glass again and Louis took it without a word. “No, stop staring at it and drink it!” He ordered.

Louis looked up at him quickly before he downed the liquid in the glass. He was surprised that it was actually water and not vodka. He wouldn’t have put it past Harry to tell him it was water only to watch him down a glass full of alcohol.

“Feeling better?” Harry asked as he watched Louis fiddle with his fingers. Louis shrugged.

“I think I want to go home.” He said as he tried to stand again. Harry was quick to help him.

“No, you can stay in my room tonight.”

“NO! I am not staying with you!” Harry chuckled.

“Master,” he said pointing to himself. “Slave,” he said pointing to Louis. “Master says slave spends the night.” Louis grumbled as he let Harry walk him towards his bedroom.

Once they were inside Harry closed the door and locked it before turning his attention on Louis. Louis knew that look in his eye so he slowly backed up until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell on top of it. Harry laughed as he made his way towards him.

“Louis, are you scared of me?” Harry asked as he got closer and watched as Louis curled in on himself.

Louis didn’t know how to answer that question. Was he scared of him? No. He was scared of what he would do. There was a difference.

“You are aren’t you? Louis…. I didn’t mean to…” Harry paused. Louis looked up at him. “Louis, I… I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. For the way I treated you. For not caring about your feelings in any of this. I’m just sorry.”

“Why?”

“Why am I sorry?” Harry looked at him curiously. “I just realized when I was walking towards you that I have been a complete ass to you and you have every right to hate me. But I am sorry.”

“No I just meant why now? Why are you sorry now? What changed?”

“You.”

“Huh?” Louis was completely confused.

“Can we have a serious talk please? There are some things that I need to get off my chest and maybe now would be a good time to do just that.”

“Okay….” Louis sat up and watched as Harry climbed onto the bed.

“First of all, I’m not gay. I don’t think. I don’t know. I have never felt the way I feel about you about anyone in my life. And that’s another reason I am sorry. I know it’s not fair to you for me to take out my confused feelings on you.” Louis nodded. “Since the first time I saw you I haven’t ever looked at anyone the same way. I’m not going to lie, I did hate you. I hated you because you made me come harder than any girl ever had simply by touching me. I hated it. I hated the way I loved it. Then when I got you in the locker room, I just couldn’t control myself. I wanted to ravish you and I was rough and I’m sorry.” Harry looked down.

“You should have just told me. I would have understood.” Louis smiled sheepishly.

“But… you’re not….”

“I’m gay Harry. I have never told anyone. That’s why when you asked if I was a virgin I hesitated. I mean I’m not a virgin to doing this stuff, but I am when it comes to the sex.”

“Oh... well that explains a lot.” Harry laughed lightly.

“I understand that you don’t know what you are. I get it. When I came out in high school, I lost all my friends. So I moved away, switched schools and have never told another person….until you.” Louis looked up at him. “So I understand where you are coming from. Just let me know. I have been told I give really good blowjobs if you just allow me to do it my way and don’t force it.”

“I’m sorry Louis.” Harry sighed. “It’s not fair for me to expect all this from you. I am just trying to figure out who I am and I am using you to figure it out and it’s really not fair.”  
“It’s okay Harry. Really. Now that I know why you do it, I know what to expect.”

“I will try to be better. I don’t want you to hate me or resent me. I really do like you Louis and I don’t want to mess up my chances of ever being with you before they even start. It’s just that this game is the perfect way for me to explore my feelings. I can do ‘gay acts’ and no one would know about them.”

“No one would know anyways Harry. Not if it was with me at least. Trust me, I have been there. I know what it’s like to do something and then have everyone find out about it. I wouldn’t wish that feeling on my worst enemy.” Louis shifted on the bed. “That’s why I thought you hated me actually. I thought you thought I told someone about what happened in the shower the first time we met.”

“I did, at first.” Harry laughed lightly. “I didn’t think you would say anything but I just have some trust issues.”

“I get it. But honestly, whether we were in this game or not, if we ever did anything I wouldn’t tell anyone. You can trust me on that Harry. I promise, no matter what happens between us, I will never tell anyone.” Louis stuck out his pinky to prove he meant business. Harry laughed before hooking his around it.

“Pinky promises are sacred where I come from you know.” Harry laughed. “Now come here.” Harry opened his arms and Louis crawled into them.

Louis looked up into Harry’s eyes and Harry lowered his head and placed his lips on Louis. Louis sucked in a deep breath as he felt the spark ignite between them. Harry swallowed his gasp as he pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. A few minutes later, after they were both breathless, Harry pulled away.

“It’s been a long day. Let’s just go to sleep. We can talk about this more in the morning.” Harry said as he shifted down the bed with Louis still in his arms.  
Louis wasn’t quite ready for bed yet. They kissed lazily for a while longer before they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke up the next morning with a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw a brown head of hair. He vaguely remembered having Jill blow him in the bathroom. Did he really bring her back to bed with him?

_Maybe I shouldn’t have drank so much last night,_ he thought to himself.

The body on top of him started to stir. He held his breath waiting for that annoying voice of Jill’s to permeate his ears. The body stretched then cuddled up close to him.

_Shit, how am I going to get myself out of this situation?_ He asked himself. He started to wiggle and the body clung tighter to him.

“Jill?” Harry whispered. The body grunted before speaking.

“Who the fuck is Jill?”

Harry froze. That was definitely not Jill.

“Louis?! What the hell are you doing in my bed?!”

“You don’t remember?”

Remember? Remember what? What happened last night? Oh no they didn’t.

Harry’s eyes darted around the room quickly. He froze when he saw a condom laying on the floor. He inwardly smiled when he remembered that was from his drunk escapades with Monica a few nights before. He wiggled his hand and felt he was still in his jeans. So they must not have done that at least. He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you?” He asked not really knowing what to say because he was unsure of what exactly happened last night.

“Thank you for what exactly?” Louis asked looking up and cocking his bright blue eyes at him.

“Sleeping with me. I slept better than I have in a long time.” Harry saved his ass while he wracked his brain for some sort of memory of last night.

“You’re welcome then I guess. Do you remember last night at all?” Louis searched Harry’s eyes with a hopeful look.

“No sorry, I drank quite a lot.”

“I drank a lot too Harry. That’s not an excuse. I should have known it was all just a joke. Let’s just tell my slave I have feelings for him and then maybe he will be more willing to let me sleep with him.” Louis mocked as he quickly got out of bed and slipped his shoes back on.

“Wait, what did you just say?” Harry asked quickly crawling out of bed to get to Louis.

“I can’t believe you. And to think, I freaking believed you. Wow.” Louis grabbed the door knob and was just about to turn it when Harry reached out and pulled him into him. They were standing chest to chest.

“I could just kiss you right now.” Louis’s eyes went wide. “Shit, I said that out loud didn’t I?” Harry smirked.

“Stop playing games with me Harry. I’m not in the mood for it.” Louis sighed turning his head to look anywhere but at Harry. Harry grabbed his chin and turned his head back towards him.

“I’m not play games Louis. Well I am, but not when it comes to me and you. I meant what I said last night, granted I don’t remember what it is right now, but I meant it. Drunk hearts speak a sober mind right?” Harry laughed lightly.

“How can you say you mean it when you have no idea what you said?”

“What do I have to do Louis? Want me to prove to you I meant what I said?” Louis nodded.

“That would be a sta...” He was cut off by Harry colliding his lips to his. Harry was rough and in control. Nothing like he was last night.

As Harry kissed Louis hard and thorough images of last night came flooding back to him. Jill blowing him in the bathroom. Him walking out seeing Louis sitting on the floor by himself. Louis looking at him as he kissed Jill. Louis puking in the bathroom. Harry helping him back into his room. Their talk about how Harry was sorry for everything. Kissing lazily until they fell asleep.

Harry quickly pulled away from Louis. Louis looked up at him disappointedly.

“I am really sorry Louis. I’m sorry for the way I treated you and I’m sorry for not remembering until now what I said last night.”

“Okay.” Louis said as he grabbed the back of Harry’s neck and kissed him hard.

“Louis...” Harry pushed him back. “We can’t do this right now.” Louis pulled away. “No baby, it’s not that I don’t want to because trust me I do, but if you keep that up I’m going to want more. Come to think of it…”

Louis stomach growled loudly. Harry looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and laughed.

“I’m hungry.”

“You in the mood for something salty?” Louis coughed loudly. “How about we do this really quickly and then I will go downstairs and make you whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?”

“Whatever you want.” Harry purred back.

“Deal.”

Louis gently started to push Harry back towards the bed. Once the back of Harry’s knees collided with the side of the bed he fell back onto it. Louis made quick use of his hands by removing Harry of his tight jeans and boxers.

Harry gasped as Louis wasted no time wrapping his delicate little hand around his throbbing length. Louis worked his hand up and down coaxing Harry’s dirty snake out of the weeds. As he started to come alive Louis quickly latched his mouth onto the head, ready to suck the salty venom, his body thirsted for.

Harry whimpered as Louis took him in deeper. Harry quickly entangled his hands in Louis locks and pushed him down at the same time he thrust his hips up. Louis moaned around him and Harry froze as he knew the end was approaching quickly.

Harry glanced down and watched as his member slid in and out of Louis hot, moist cave. Louis feeling someone’s eyes on him, glanced up at Harry through his lashes. Harry gulped and stilled as he came hard and fast down Louis throat.

Louis closed his eyes and swallowed all Harry had to offer. As he milked Harry for the last little bit, he pulled off and licked his lips before licking the mess off of Harry.

Harry smiled down at him before pulling himself up and attaching his lips to Louis. He could taste his messy release mixed with just the right amount of Louis and it was heavenly, a taste he would never get sick of.

As the effects of the salty venom took effect in Louis body, he crawled up into bed with Harry quickly falling asleep in his arms.

Louis stomach growled again causing Harry and himself to wake up from their peaceful slumber. Louis looked up at him through his lashes and Harry placed a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling out from underneath him.

Harry walked into his closet and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. He pulled them up and eyed Louis still lying on the bed.

“I think we should get something to eat.”

“Good thinking.” Harry laughed as he walked over to Louis. “Now… what would you like for breakfast?”

\---

Louis bit his lip as he watched Harry look at him. Louis knew what he really wanted, but he wasn’t sure if Harry would be okay with it.

Don’t be such a pussy, his conscious mocked him.

“Anything right?” Louis asked biting his lip again. Harry studied him for a second.

“That’s what I said Lou.”

“I want you to…. erm…… makemecome.” Louis mumbled.

“What?” Harry asked.

Louis looked up expecting to see a scowl on Harry’s face. To his surprise, Harry looked confused. Maybe he didn’t hear him, or maybe he didn’t want to do it. Louis automatically thought it was the latter.

“What did you say Louis. I didn’t hear you.”

“I want” Louis took a deep breath. “I want you to make me come.”

Harry’s expression went from shocked, to amused, then back to shock.

“But I…”

“I get it Harry. You don’t want to. Um…”

“No Louis, it’s not that. I just have never done anything like that before.” Harry’s cheeks reddened as he looked to the floor.

“Harry, forget I said anything.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I should really get going.” Louis said as he looked down at the floor feeling embarrassed for asking such a ridiculous thing he knew never was going to happen anyways. Without looking back Louis left Harry’s room.

As he walked down the stairs, he heard voices. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone so he quickly and quietly walked out the door. He headed back to his and Niall’s room. He knew Niall wasn’t going to be there because he was one of the voices he heard at Harry’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hate me


	8. Chapter 8

The second Louis walked out of the room Harry knew he should have stopped him. He felt like such a jackass. Louis didn’t ask much of him.

It wasn’t like he told him he expected him to suck him off and come down his throat. All he said was he wanted him to make him come.

Harry quickly changed his shirt and threw on a hoodie before rushing downstairs hoping to catch Louis before he left the house. As he turned the corner to go down the stairs he saw Louis dart out the front door. He ran down the stairs and had his hand on the door ready to open it when Liam approached him.

“There you are Harry. Where have you been?”

“I…” Harry glanced out the front window to see Louis heading towards the dorm building. He would just go talk to him there. “I have been here Liam.”

“Then where are you going? And who just left?” Liam’s eyes went wide as realization hit him. “Oh… umm… is everything okay?”

“STOP WITH THE FUCKING QUESTIONS LIAM!” Harry yelled causing Zayn and Niall to come running into the entry way.

“What is going on?” Zayn asked looking between Liam and Harry.

“Nothing. Liam just won’t mind his own fucking business.” Harry growled. “How many times do I have to tell you what happens is between us!?”

 

“What did you do to Louis?! Where is he!?” Niall asked raising his voice slightly. “Harry did you hurt him again?”

“I didn’t… I…” Harry sighed.

“What did you do?” Niall asked stepping towards him.

“Isn’t that between Master and slave and seeing as none of you are Louis, stop fucking asking me that question.” Harry ran his hand through his hair. “Niall, give me the keys to your room.”

“Why? So you can go hurt Louis again. I don’t fucking think so!” Niall growled.

Harry had enough. He quickly stepped towards Niall backing him up into the wall. He placed both his hands on either side of his head as he wrapped his foot around his right leg.

“You either hand me your keys right now, or I break your fucking leg!” He said pushing Niall’s leg harder with his foot. Niall’s eyes went wide as he reached into his pocket and quickly handed over his keys.

Harry smiled as he released Niall. Niall breathed a huge sigh of relief.

When Harry had first met Niall, when Niall was in kindergarten and Harry was in first grade, he hated him. Niall was the new rich kid who thought he ran the school. Harry didn’t like being replaced so he was quick to be mean to Niall. He had cornered him one day at recess, much like he just did, and broke his leg doing the same thing. When school officials had asked what happened, Niall, fearing Harry would do something worse, made up some lie about how he fell off of the jungle gym. Harry earned a lot or respect for Niall that day because he could have so easily have gotten Harry into a ton of trouble, but he realized he didn’t. From that day forward, Niall had been his best friend. What made Niall forgive him, he had no idea, but to be honest, he didn’t really care. Niall had been there for him at times when he had no one else and he wouldn’t hurt him. Niall knew that as well.

“Thank you sweetheart. Now I will see you later.” Harry smiled again as he placed a sweet kiss to Niall’s cheek before turning around and locking eyes with a very pissed off Liam. “What?”

“Why do you do that?! Niall why do you allow him to do that?” Zayn asked.

“Do what?” Niall asked cluelessly.

“Torture you like that!” Liam barked.

“I don’t torture him! We are tight as fuck. I would never do anything to hurt him and he knows that!”

“No, you would just ruin his football career. But you would never do anything to hurt him.” Zayn barked out.

“Niall, you know I would never hurt you right.” Niall nodded. “Me and Niall have been through so much shit, I just know how to get exactly what I want from him, not that it is any of either of your two business.” Harry said. “Now, I have something to take care of so kindly fuck off.”

Harry turned and left the house. As he walked out the door he heard Liam tell Niall he was too good to put up with that shit and he shouldn’t have to. He heard Zayn ask why they were even friends with him.

That hurt. That hurt a lot. Harry thought he could always count on those three boys standing in the entry way of that house. But he was slowly finding out he had no one that truly cared about him. Maybe Niall actually did. He would have to ask him. But with the way Liam and Zayn have been acting lately, he doubted they actually liked him anymore.  
Maybe it was time for Harry to move out of that house and get a place of his own. He made a mental note to look for places after he talked to Louis. He pushed it to the back of his mind. The only thing he could think about right now was making things right with Louis.

He really did like the boy. There was just something about him that made Harry feel things he had never felt before. He didn’t like the feeling, the feeling of being helpless as you handed yourself and your feelings to someone else trusting that they didn’t break your heart.

Maybe that’s why Harry would push Louis away before any feelings could take hold inside himself. He could kiss Louis and not feel anything. Hell, he had kissed a lot of people in his life and he didn’t love all those people. But getting sexual, on his part, would make things so much more serious.

Maybe if he just thought of it as a one night stand, he could get Louis off and move on like nothing ever happened. But really, how fair was that to Louis. Wait, why did he care? This was all a game and Louis was to do what he said. So why exactly was he rushing to Louis side? Hell he didn’t know. His mind hurt from everything running through it.  
When he approached the door of Louis and Niall’s dorm room, he listened and didn’t hear any noise coming from inside. He put the key inside and as quietly as he could, he opened the door. He saw Louis laying on his bed with his back to the door.

“I don’t want to talk about it Niall.” Louis sniffled.

“Well, good thing I’m not Niall.” Louis froze and slowly turned around. Harry saw that his eyes were red and puffy. “Oh Louis.” Harry said as he walked over to the bed and kneeled beside it.

“What do you want Harry?” Louis asked as he pulled his hand away when Harry tried to grab it in his own.

“Louis, if you would have just stayed and listened to what I had to say, none of this would have happened.” Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Louis, I want to try new things. And I want to try them with you. I am just scared and hesitant.”

Louis looked at him unsure before he slowly nodded. He turned over in his bed and pulled the blanket up over his head again.

“Louis… talk to me please.”

“Just go Harry. You have an excuse for everything and I’m just sick of hearing them. Obviously what you said last night you didn’t mean. And I get it, I really do. This will just be a working relationship from now on. I will pretend to like you and you can pretend to like me and we will get along for the sake of the team but other than that I want nothing to do with you. You can leave now.”

“NO! Don’t do this.”

“Do what? What am I doing Harry?” Louis asked as he turned back over to look at him.

“Louis, I know I treat you like shit but you are the only one I have ever told that I might be gay and I can’t lose you. Not now.”

“You will get over it Harry.”

“No Louis… please.” Harry begged. “I just lost Liam and Zayn and Niall isn’t far behind if they brainwash him and I can’t be alone in this world. Please Louis. I will do anything I swear but just please.”

“What did you do?” Louis smirked.

“I don’t know really. I know they are mad at me for how I treat you, and I don’t blame them but they don’t know anything. They only see when you storm out on me and they always assume it’s my fault.”

“It is always your fault Harry.”

“Yeah but they shouldn’t just assume that. I don’t know. I was kind of rude to Niall this morning and forced him to give me the keys so I could come see you. They are kind of mad at me about that but that’s how me and Niall’s relationship has always been and they should stay out of it. They have enough going on without having to get involved in my life as well.”

“You forced Niall to give you his keys so you could come see me? Why?”

“Because I know he wouldn’t give them to me if I just asked.”

“Dumbass, I mean why would you want to come see me?”

“I told you I would make you whatever you wanted. And I intend to make good on that promise.”

Harry stood up and grabbed Louis blanket throwing it on the floor. Next he grabbed Louis ankles and turned him so his legs were dangling off the bed. He took no time in getting Louis pants off. Once Louis was in position Harry slowed down.

“I have never done this before. So if I’m doing it wrong just let me know okay? Don’t rush me either please.”

“I won’t. Just do what you think would feel good if you were doing it to yourself.” Harry nodded before licking his lips. “I will sit on my hand so I don’t push your head okay.”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled weakly before looking back to Louis and his slowly growing cock. Harry took a deep breath as he reached his hand out to grab it. He looked up to Louis to see him lying back on the bed staring at the ceiling. He was thankful he wasn’t watching him.

He heard Louis gasp as he finally gave into his instincts and wrapped his hand around it, engulfing it completely. He gently moved his hand up and down working it to full hardness. He glanced up to see Louis still staring at the ceiling with his lips slightly parted.

Harry pumped his hand a few more times, flicking his wrist, which rewarded him with a moaning whimper from Louis. Harry did it a few more times, until he had Louis a panting mess above him before he moved closer. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath before he inched his head forward.

He stuck his tongue out, quickly licking the tip before wrapping his whole mouth around it. He heard Louis hiss as he licked the tip. He pulled back and placed kisses around the slit before wrapping his whole mouth around it again.

After a few seconds he got the hang of it. He realized that Louis loved it when he kissed the tip, earning a particularly pornographic moan from him each time.

Harry froze as he felt Louis tangle his fingers in his hair. He swiftly went back to sucking, hollowing his cheeks and taking Louis down deeper each time.

Louis never once tried to force Harry down further or buck his hips up. For that Harry was thankful. He let him go at his own pace.

Louis started to run his fingers through Harry’s hair causing him to purr. He felt Louis tense above him and he knew he was getting close. Louis pulled Harry’s hair particularly hard warning him but Harry brushed it off as he worked his mouth on Louis.

Louis came hard and fast into Harry’s mouth. Harry greedily swallowed. Louis panted above him as Harry licked the remains off of Louis, before placing one last kiss to the tip. He turned around and grabbed the blanket before climbing onto the bed with Louis, covering them both.

“How was that?” Harry asked as he snuggled into Louis.

“That was beyond amazing. Thank you. How did you like it?”

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. It was kind of fun. Thanks for not pushing my head or thrusting like I do.”

“You’re welcome. I have more self-control then you do.” Louis winked.

“Yeah, you do.” Harry laughed. “Now I’m hungry for real food.”

“Let’s go get something to eat then.” Louis said placing a quick kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“Uhh…”

“That’s my job Louis. But we should go eat something before practice.”

“Shit, I forgot about that.”

“Well, get up and get some clothes on and let’s go eat.” Harry said rolling off the bed.

Louis followed suit and walked toward the closet, changing into his clothes he was going to wear to practice. He put his shoes on and looked to Harry. Harry smiled at him and headed towards the door.

“Harry wait,” Harry quickly turned around and looked at him with what looked to be hope in his eyes but was gone before Louis could really register it. “You aren’t going to go back to treating me bad are you?”

“Louis,” Harry sighed. “If I do, I’m sorry. It is expected of Masters to be mean to their slaves in public. So how about this. If I am too mean, and I feel bad about it, I will give you a blowjob when we are alone.”

“That’s sounds good.”

“Okay, but you can’t say anything about us doing this. I mean this as in sleeping together and stuff. I don’t want anyone to know.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Louis took a few steps until he was standing in front of Harry. He quickly pulled him into a sweet kiss. Harry pulled away and smiled.

“Okay, let’s go eat.”


	9. Chapter 9

Harry took Louis to a quiet café far away from campus. He didn’t want the possibility of running into someone they knew. They talked the whole way there. Harry even had his hand resting on Louis’s thigh.

When they got there a little old lady ushered them to a table. She placed menus down in front of them and said she would be back in a few minutes for their orders.

“What are you getting?” Harry asked as he reached his hand across the table to lower Louis menu so he could see him.

“I was thinking about getting a hamburger. But then the pasta sounds really good too. What were you thinking?” Louis looked up to him.

“Same. What if we each get one and split half and half.”

“Like a couple? Are you sure we are ready to take this relationship to that level” Louis joked.

“I hope if we aren’t now we will be soon.” Harry gazed into Louis eyes.

“Are you serious?” Louis asked tilting his head to the side.

“Yes, Lou, I really like you. I would love to see where this goes for real. Of course, we couldn’t tell anyone.” Louis bit his lip and nodded.

“I would rather us be in an official “relationship”” He said using the air quotes. “Than for you to just use me the way you do.”

“That’s what I was thinking. I am going to make a vow here and now to treat you better and I think having the label, for me anyways, would help a lot.” Harry shrugged as the old lady came back to their table.

She took their orders, pasta for Harry, and hamburger for Louis and left. Louis smiled sweetly at her when she brought their drinks over.

“I mean it though Lou, I want to treat you better. I want to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. And I’m so beyond sorry that I haven’t been the nicest person. I regret it more than you know.” Harry said as he reached across the table grabbing Louis’s hand in his own.

“Thank you Harry. That means a lot to me. And I know you are new at this whole thing so we will just take it slow and see where it goes?”

“I know I am new at this but I want to experience these things and I want them to be with you.” Harry smiled. “I can do slow. If you are willing to take things slow that is.”

“I am. Let’s do this then.” Louis smiled at him and gripped his hand tighter.

“Sounds good to me! But….” Louis cringed. He knew there was going to be stipulations. “I still have to be mean to you in public. I will tone it down a lot and I can say that we do our shit in private but if I am mean to you at practice or something it’s not because I want to be it’s because I have to be. You understand right?”

“Of course I understand. Can you just try to not be so hard on me? Even though I know you don’t mean it, it still hurts.”

“All I can do is try. I can always make it up to you afterwards.” Harry winked causing Louis to laugh.

The old lady came back and Harry removed his hand from Louis reluctantly. Louis licked his lips at the sight of his food in front of him. He hadn’t eaten anything for while so he was starving. When the lady left, Harry grabbed Louis plate and separated their food.

As they ate their meal, they talked about random stuff. Louis felt comfortable around Harry for once. It was a strange feeling, but he couldn’t deny that he liked it.

“So, I have been thinking” Harry started as he was finishing off the burger.

“About what?” Louis asked around a mouthful of pasta.

“I think I want to move out.”

“Why?” Louis asked shocked.

“I just don’t feel wanted at my house anymore. I don’t know how to explain it. I just feel like they are getting tired of my shit and that I should leave.” Harry tried to play it off like it didn’t bother him that that’s how his friend felt, but Louis knew he was hurt by it.

“Okay, where are you moving to?”

“See that’s the thing. I was wondering if you wanted to maybe look at apartments or even houses with me sometime this week.”

“Wow, really? You want me to help you?” Louis asked looking at him. Harry frowned.

“Of course I do Lou. I want to find a place where you feel comfortable too. So maybe you wouldn’t mind spending the night sometimes or even just randomly showing up unannounced.”

“I like the sound of that. Being all domesticated with you.” He laughed. Harry joined him.

“Now, I really like the sound of that.”

When they were done eating, Harry paid. Louis put up a fight but Harry wasn’t allowing him to pay. He said it was part of his way of showing him how sorry he was for how he had been acting. Louis allowed it but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

On the way back to campus, Harry took the long way. Seeing as they didn’t have to be at practice for another 4 hours they had time to kill. Harry drove around in the little neighborhoods near campus. Louis was lost in his own thoughts when he felt the car stop.

“Harry, what are…?” He stopped as he looked out the window.

Harry had stopped right in front of this gorgeous house. It had a for sale sign in the front yard and there was an open house going on. Harry got out of the car and quickly walked around and opened the door for Louis. Louis stepped out and looked up at the house.

The house was a two story old Victorian style. It had a porch that wrapped all the way around the front of the house. There was a swing hanging on the porch. Louis was instantly in love.

“Harry, you can’t afford something like this.” Louis said as they walked up the walk to the door. Harry just looked at him and smiled as they walked inside the house.

“Hello!” The realtor said as she walked around the corner. “Well, hi Harry!” She smiled as she pulled him into a hug. Louis looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey Kayla. How are you doing? How are the kids?” Harry asked making small talk with the lady he clearly knew well.

“They are good. I’m good! So what brings you buy? You looking for a house?” She joked with him.

“Actually, yeah I am. And you know this house means a lot to me. So how much?” Harry asked getting down to business.

“More than you could afford unfortunately.” She said with a sigh.

“That didn’t answer my question Kayla. I said how much?”

Louis didn’t want to intrude so he started looking around the house. He walked out of the entry way and into the living room which was connected to the kitchen. Louis walked over to the patio doors and was in awe of the back yard. There was a pool and a nice deck. The yard itself was very spacious. He opened the door and walked out on the deck to see there was a fire pit area on the other side of the pool. He could so get used to living here.

“Louis?” He heard Harry yell. He turned around and was faced with him.

“Sorry, this place is amazing.” Louis said looking around the backyard again.

“Glad you think so. It’s mine.” Harry said raising his the keys in his hand.

“How did you…” Louis began but was shocked.

“Long story.” Harry laughed as he walked out on to the deck and sat on the steps looking out into the pool area. “This place used to be my grandma’s. She died not that long ago and the family didn’t know what to do with the house or who to give it to so they decided to sell it.” Harry glanced over at Louis to see him watching him.

“My grandpa had used every last penny he had to build this house for my grandma. She told him exactly how she wanted everything and he made it happen. They lived in this house for over a year with just their mattress because they couldn’t afford to have furniture.”

Harry got up and walked down the steps of the deck and sat down by the pool. Louis followed without a word.

“I remember the week we put this in.” Harry smiled as he looked down at the pool. “My grandma did it for us kids. She figured someday one of us would have the house. She was getting too old to come tend to the yard so we took a huge chuck of it out to put this in.” Harry laughed.

“The fire pit over there, I built that. Grandma said she wanted to have a fire and she told me to build her a fire pit so she could have fires.” Harry started to tear up a little. Louis moved slightly closer to him. “Oh man I miss her.” Harry said as he looked up to the sky.

“So how did you get this house then?”

“Kayla, she is my cousin. We all wanted it to stay in the family. I mean it means a lot to the family. So I called my dad. I didn’t want to have to, but sometimes you have to do what you have to do.”

“Do you not have a good relationship with him?” Louis asked lightly. Things had been going great between them and he didn’t want to ruin it.

“Not really. He left when I was really young. He came back in and he won my sister over but he didn’t win me over. So he would do anything to get in my good graces again. Buy this house included.” Harry laughed. “Well, let me give you the tour then.”

Louis stood up and followed Harry around the large house. He would randomly stop and tell a story about something he remembered happening in that place. This was a whole new Harry and Louis was falling even harder for him with each passing second.

“We better go, we have to be at practice in 20 minutes.” Harry said as he walked downstairs.

“Thank you Harry.” Kayla said as they entered the entry way. “I will be in touch with your father and get everything sorted. If you need anything or any help moving in let me know.” She said as she pulled him into a hug.

“I will. Kayla, this is Louis. Louis, my cousin Kayla.” Louis shook her hand and smiled.

“Nice to meet you Louis. You will love it in this house. It is capable of some truly amazing memories.” She smiled as she looked around.

“I will have to invite you over when I get everything settled. We will have a party.” Harry laughed. “Okay, I will be in touch Kayla. Thank you again.”

“You’re welcome Harry. I will see you soon Louis.” She smiled as they walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

“You are going to tell them right?” Louis asked for the hundredth time since they got back in the car to drive back to campus. 

“Yeah I will. I will tell them today at practice. Maybe you could move in with me and Niall could live with them.” 

“What?!” Louis squealed. “You want me to move in with you? Isn’t that moving a little fast? I mean we just started this relationship thing.”

“If you don’t want you, you don’t have to Louis. I was just letting you know that I would be okay with it if you decided to. Plus it would be nice to have someone living with me in that big old house.” Harry shivered. 

“Yeah, I appreciate that. Maybe I will in time. But right now, I don’t think it is the best idea.”

“I understand Louis. I’m not mad. I was just suggesting it.” Harry said as he placed his hand on Louis thigh again causing him to jump slightly. Harry laughed at him.

“How do you think they are going to take it?” 

“I think they will be okay with it. I mean they hate me so why should it matter?” Harry huffed. Louis just nodded feeling like Harry didn’t want to go into the subject anymore. 

A few minutes later they were back on campus. They climbed out of the car and walked to the pitch together. Everyone turned and stared at them but Harry ignored it. He just kept talking and walking with Louis.

“So you want to spend the night with me tonight?” Harry asked as they got closer.

“I will think about it.” Louis winked before running off to go warm up.

Harry walked over to the bench where Liam, Zayn and Niall were sitting.

“Hey Li and Z I need to talk to you.” 

“Okay? What’s up?” Zayn asked sounding annoyed with him.

“I’m moving out.” Harry said and walked away. He heard them talking but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. He didn’t care to be honest. He didn’t want to hear some excuse about how he should stay and whatever happened between them they could fix. 

“HARRY!” Harry stopped and turned around at the sound of Niall’s voice. Niall had nothing to do with any of this so Harry couldn’t be mad at him. 

“What’s up Ni?” He asked as he started walking again after Niall had caught up to him.

“Care to tell me what’s going on?”

“I don’t feel wanted there anymore so I want to be somewhere I feel wanted. So I bought my grandma’s old house and I’m moving in there sometime this week. “

“You bought her house? Like the one that we put the fire pit in while we were drunk?” They laughed at the memory.

“That’s the one!”

“Wow, as much as I don’t want you to move out of the boy’s house, that’s a damn good place to be living. I always liked that house.”

“Me too and now it’s officially mine.”

“How did that happen? You talk to your dad?” Harry growled deep in his throat. Niall was the only one who knew how damaging Harry’s dads departure and seemingly reentrance into Harry’s life had been.

“Yeah. He took care of everything. He is trying to win me back so anything he can do, you know, he does it.”

“Well congrats Harry. I am happy for you.” Niall said as he hugged his friend. 

Practice started and it was awkward to say the least. Liam kept looking at Harry with big innocent puppy dog eyes. It made him feel weird. And Zayn would mumble something whenever he was near Harry but Harry could never make it out.

After practice Liam tried to talk to Harry. Harry ignored him.

“Louis, you ready?” Harry asked as he ran up to him talking to Niall. Niall looked at them weird but didn’t say anything. 

“Yeah, can we run to my dorm room first so I can get some things?”

“Yeah of course. Let’s go.”

“HARRY.” Harry growled as Liam approached them.

“What do you want?”

“Why are you moving out?”

“I don’t feel wanted in that house anymore. You cant deny you guys don’t like me anymore.”

“Harry….its not…. We… its not that… it….” Liam was stumbling over his words. 

“Well, to be honest Liam I don’t care. I have already bought the house and I will stay out of your way until I can come over and pack my things. It will be sometimes this week.”

“Harry, can we at least talk about this please?” 

“Not now Liam. I have better thing to do with my life then listen to your excuses.” Liam sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Harry….” Liam whispered as he started to walk away. 

Louis followed Harry like an obedient little dog. Harry drove him to his dorm room. Louis rushed upstairs and packed a bag before returning to the car.

“You hungry?”

“Yeah I could eat. What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking about going to the grocery store and getting something. I could cook for you.” Harry glanced over at him and smiled.

“I would love that. What are you thinking of making?”

“That my dear is a mystery.” Harry laughed as he squeezed Louis thigh lightly. 

A little while later Harry pulled up to the store. He got out of the car quickly and went around to open the door for Louis. Louis smiled as Harry grabbed his hand with his own.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked after a second looking around.

“Don’t worry Lou. We are far enough away from campus no one will see us. That’s another reason that I bought that house. It’s away from campus so we can hang out and be ourselves and no one will know.”

“You’re sneaky.” Louis giggled. 

“I just want to be able to have time with you.” Harry said seriously.

“I want to spend time with you too.” Louis smiled at him. Harry pulled him in for a quick kiss before they started walking down the aisle. 

Louis watched in awe as Harry threw seemingly random items into the cart. Harry laughed as Louis threw some things into the cart as well. Harry paid for their groceries and they left. When they got to the house, they unloaded the groceries. Louis sat at the breakfast bar as he watched Harry put everything away, before starting dinner.

Harry moved effortlessly around the kitchen. He was able to make sure his pans didn’t boil over while he was chopping vegetables. After an hour, Harry was done and placed as steaming hot plate of pasta in front of Louis.

“This looks really good Harry.” Louis smiled at him as he started to eat. “Mmhh” Louis moaned as he took the first bite.

“Hopefully I will be making you moan more later.” Harry said as he watched Louis reaction. Louis eyes went wide for a split second. 

“Maybe.” 

They finished their mean with small talk. Harry asked Louis questions about his family and growing up. He wanted to know everything there was about Louis. After dinner, Louis  
helped Harry clean up before they went into the living room. 

Louis sat down on the couch and Harry put in a movie. Harry turned around and looked at him curiously before he sat down next to him and pulled him into him. Louis sighed as he snuggled into Harry’s side.


	11. Chapter 11

Midway through the movie Louis felt Harry’s hand start to wander down his chest. Louis sighed and relaxed further into Harry. Harry grabbed Louis’s chin and forced him to look at him. He licked his lips before he placed his lips on Louis. 

Louis relaxed into the kiss. He opened his mouth willingly granting Harry access when he asked for it. Harry deepened the kiss lightly. He grabbed Louis around the waist and gently glided himself to lay down on his back on the couch. 

Once Louis was on his back, Harry slowed down a little bit. He moved his lips down to Louis neck sucking and nipping gently. His hand roamed over Louis’s chest until it stilled on his member. Harry slowly rubbed him through his pants. Louis gasped and bucked his hips. 

“You are so hot.” Harry whispered in his ear before licking the shell of it. “I want to do so many things to you right now.”

“Show me.” Louis whispered back.

Harry pulled away and stared down at him. 

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.” Louis gasped as Harry palmed him harder. 

“Let’s take this to the bedroom then.” Harry said as he stood up and put his hand out to him. Louis grabbed it and walked with Harry up the stairs into one of the rooms upstairs.  
It had a king sized bed and the room was painted blue. The bedding matched the color on the walls almost perfectly. There was a large window that over looked the backyard. Louis walked over to the window taking in the view. Harry walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his chin on his shoulder.

“This was my room. I lived here for a while with her as she was dying.” Louis sighed as Harry attached his lips to his neck.

Louis tilted his head allowing Harry better access to his neck. Louis moaned has Harry’s right hand worked its way down to his erection again. He started to lightly palm him again before spinning Louis around in his arms. 

“Jump” Harry whispered into his ear. Louis jumped and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. Harry carried him over to the bed, lightly laying him down. 

Harry pulled Louis pants off and threw them on the floor. He placed a kiss to Louis’s lips before he removed Louis’s shirt. He kissed his way down his chest, lightly licking and nipping his nipples. 

As Harry worked his way lower, Louis was a moaning mess. Louis sucked in a deep breath as Harry placed a kiss to his member before encasing it in his warm heat. Louis moaned as Harry started to take him deeper and deeper into his mouth. Louis wrapped his fingers in Harry’s hair tugging gently signaling he was close. Harry placed a kiss to the tip, licking the slit clean of pre cum before pulling away completely.

“Are you sure about this Louis?” Harry asked one final time. 

“The question is, are you ready?” Harry bit his lip as he thought about it. 

“Yes. I am. Will you tell me what to do?”

“Of course. Although, I don’t really know either so this will be a learning experience for the both of us. I mean I have watched porn and stuff so I kind of know, I just have never done it.” 

“Okay. Well, tell me what do to then.”

“Get the lube.” Harry reached over into the bedside table and grabbed out a bottle of lube and a few condoms. ”Wait, before we do that. Take off your pants and come here.”  
Harry took off his pants and crawled up the bed towards Louis. Louis placed his head down on the bed and pulled Harry’s hips towards his face. He grabbed Harry in his hands and guided him into his mouth. Harry gasped as Louis took him down to the hilt. 

Louis worked his mouth around Harry with expert fashion. He had come to really enjoy getting Harry off. He loved the noises he could make escape from him. At first he really hated it, but right now it felt different. It didn’t feel like this was only benefiting Harry, it was also benefiting Louis.

Harry pulled away. Louis whimpered at the loss but he nodded to Harry. Harry shimmied down his body again.

“I am going to do this my way alright?” Harry asked as he looked up to Louis. Louis nodded as he placed his head back down on the pillow. “Roll over for me please Louis.”  
Louis did as he was told and rolled over on his stomach. Harry took a deep breath as he placed his hands on Louis perfect ass. He spread his cheeks as he blew cold air on Louis hole laughing at the way it puckered. Louis pushed his hips up into the air causing Harry to laugh more.

Harry lowered his head and licked over Louis hole. Louis shivered at the feeling. Harry did it again, placing the flat of his tongue to Louis hole. He moved his tongue back and forth a couple of times before pushing the tip into Louis hole.

Louis became a blubbering mess above him and Harry loved every second of it. He pushed in farther causing Louis to push his hips back into Harry. Harry pulled away and Louis whimpered. 

Harry rolled Louis back over so he was on his back and placed himself on top of him. He leaned down and kissed him before pulling away and focusing his attention on his lower half. 

Louis heard the click of the lube bottle second before he felt the cold liquid on his hole. He felt the tip of Harry’s finger softly touching it before slowly pushing inside. Louis hissed at the feeling causing Harry to still for a second.

“You okay?” Louis waited a second before nodding. Harry smiled as he pushed his finger in a little bit farther. He kept pushing it in until it was fully in. He gave Louis a second to recover before he started to slowly slide it in and out. 

Harry stuck his finger in deep and hit something causing Louis to buck his hips and moan loudly. Harry did it again and got the same reaction. Harry made a mental note of where that was as he pulled his finger out before slowly sliding another one in. 

Louis hissed at the stretch but quickly moaned as Harry hit that ball of nerves in him again. Harry pumped his fingers faster before starting to scissor him open. 

“More please. I need more.” Louis moaned above him and Harry pulled out completely. 

Harry leaned up kissing Louis thoroughly before placing the condom on and coating it with lube. He placed the tip of his penis at Louis hole. Louis nodded as Harry slowly entered him. Louis hissed causing Harry to still. 

Harry gave him a few seconds to adjust before pushing all the way in and stilling again. Harry groaned at the feeling of Louis tight around him. Louis wiggled his hips after a few minutes silently telling Harry to move.

Harry started to slowly pump in and out of Louis. Louis whimpered at the feeling a couple of times. Harry leaned down and connected their lips swallowing his whimpers. Harry thrust hard and deep hitting that particular spot in Louis causing him to buck his hips and moan loudly. 

After a couple of times Louis was able to buck his hips at the same time Harry thrust in. It caused both boys to become moaning messes. As Harry was approaching his high, he quickly grabbed Louis length in his hand pumping it in time to his trusts. 

Louis moaned loudly and stilled right before he came, Harry’s name on his lips. Harry kept pumping him through his orgasm. Just as Louis was coming down from his high he felt Harry still and grunt as he came as well, collapsing on top of Louis. 

Louis kissed his forehead as he was coming down from his high. Harry pulled out of him, causing him to hiss at the feeling. Harry quickly tied up the condom before crawling off the bed and throwing it away in the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later to see Louis sitting on the bed staring out the window.  
“Are you doing okay?” He asked as he cautiously approached him.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Louis said as he looked over to Harry. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good. That was amazing. So much better than with girls.” Harry laughed. Louis just nodded and turned his head away to look back out the window. “You don’t regret it do you?” Harry asked after noticing his reaction.

“No… I don’t know...” Louis said as he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them.

“Louis, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you or something?” Harry asked feeling concerned. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. “Lou, talk to me.”

“I’m okay. It’s okay. I just…” Louis took a deep breath. “I just feel like this changes everything.”

“What do you mean? What has changed?”

“Everything. I feel like now when you are mean to me it will hurt more and I just…” Louis turned to look at Harry. “That was the best thing to ever happen to me and I know no one will take that away from me. It’s just, I really like you Harry and I don’t want to lose you. Not after that.”

“Louis, babe, I’m not going anywhere.” Harry said as he scooted closer to him and pulled him into his chest. 

“Promise me you won’t leave me.” Louis whined as he looked up to Harry.

“I promise I won’t leave you Louis.” Harry said as he placed a kiss to his lips. 

Louis deepened the kiss, cuddling into Harry more. Harry laid down pulling Louis with him without breaking the kiss. They kissed for a little bit before Louis pulled away and laid his head on Harry’s chest. As Louis was on the verge of going under and falling asleep he heard Harry’s voice.

“Don’t leave me Louis.” He whispered, pleading in his voice.

“Never.” Louis whispered back as he let sleep take him away into his dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

Zayn woke up the next morning feeling someone on top of him. He wracked his brain to think of anyone who it could be. He came up blank. He didn’t remember anything from last night. Wait, Liam.

He remembered Liam. Liam was distraught upon hearing Harry was moving out. He came to Zayn and they… oh gosh.

The memories of last night flooded back to Zayn. The kissing. The touching. The blowing. The…. confession. Oh shit Zayn was in trouble.

Last night had been one of the best and worst nights of Zayn’s life. He had had a crush on Liam for a while, but he didn’t think Liam would ever feel the same way. Something happened between them last night and now Zayn feared everything changed.

Zayn lay in bed and tried to relive last night. The memories all flooded back to him as he held Liam tighter in his arms.

_“Zayn” Liam came rushing into his room sobbing. Zayn looked up instantly._

_“What’s going on Li?” He asked sitting up and opening his arms. Liam rushed into them wrapping his arms tightly around his neck._

_“He hates us. We lost our best friend.” Liam sobbed into Zayn’s shoulder._

_“Shhh… Li…. It will be okay.” Zayn cooed trying to calm his best friend down. Liam pulled Zayn tighter to him._

_“Zayn…” Liam whimpered._

_“I’m right here babe.” Zayn pulled away slightly and lifted Liam’s chin forcing him to look up at him. Liam’s eyes were red and puffy. He had tears streaming down his face._

_Zayn lifted his hand and wiped away a few tears with the pad of his thumb. Liam darted his tongue out and licked the salty tears off his lips. The action went straight to Zayn’s dick. He shifted uncomfortably._

_Zayn placed his hand on Liam’s cheek. Liam leaned into it, nuzzling his head slightly. Zayn had had enough. It was now or never. He closed his eyes as he leaned down connecting his lips with Liam’s._

_Liam sucked in a breath. Zayn was seconds away from pulling away before Liam pulled him tighter into him deepening the kiss. Zayn savored the feeling. He darted his tongue out and wiped all the salty tears off of Liam’s lips before Liam opened his mouth and allowed him entrance._

_Zayn wrapped his arms tighter around Liam and walked backwards towards the bed. Liam followed, without breaking the kiss. Zayn fell down on the bed, pulling Liam with him._

_Liam moaned as Zayn situated his hips and slowly started bucking up into him. Zayn was growing harder by the second. He needed to feel Liam on him or he was going to cream his pants._

_Zayn released Liam’s body and went to take his shirt off. Liam moaned into the kiss but allowed it. Zayn flipped them over so he was laying on top of Liam, breaking the kiss to work on Liam’s neck. Liam tilted his head to the right allowing Zayn better access._

_Liam fisted Zayn’s shirt tightly. Zayn laughed as he grabbed Liam’s hands in his own, forcing them off his shirt so he could pull it off. Liam smiled at him as he placed his hands back on Zayn’s toned body. Running his hands up and down his abs and Zayn continued his assault on Liam’s neck._

_Zayn licked his mark on Liam’s neck and slowly worked his way down his chest. Stopping and paying extra attention to his nipples. Zayn bit it lightly then swiped his tongue across it causing Liam to arch his back and moan. Zayn moved over and did the same to the other one before kissing his way down the rest of his chest. He licked at Liam’s abs stopping right above the waistband of his shorts._

_Zayn looked up to Liam. Liam was watching him with hooded eyes. Liam nodded to Zayn and that was all it took for Zayn to grab the top of Liam’s shorts and pull them down along with his boxers. Zayn gasped at the sight of Liam in front of him._

_Zayn knew Liam was big but he didn’t know he was that big! His mouth started to water at the thought of wrapping his mouth around it. His body shook at the thought of having Liam inside of him. And he wanted Liam inside of him._

_Zayn wrapped his hand around Liam’s length pumping up and down slightly. He swiped his thumb over the tip, spreading the pre-cum around before pumping a few more times. Liam whimpered. Zayn wasted no time in lowering his head and wrapping his mouth around Liam._

_Liam moaned loudly and bucked his hips up into the air. Zayn coughed slightly not prepared to take all of Liam down at once. Liam wrapped his fingers in Zayn’s hair. Zayn hollowed his cheeks and concentrated on taking Liam down farther each time. Liam pulled Zayn’s hair causing him to moan around Liam._

_Liam moaned loudly and pulled Zayn’s hair harder this time. Zayn pulled off with a pop._

_“I want to ride you Liam.” Zayn whispered in his ear as he leaned up to kiss him. Liam mumbled an answer. “No Li, I need your words.”_

_“Yes… please Zayn. Please.” Liam begged. Zayn kissed Liam’s lips lightly before rolling over and grabbing the lube and a condom out of his bedside table. “Zayn…. Can I?” Liam asked holding his hand out for the lube._

_Zayn handed him the lube and rolled over, sticking his butt in the air for Liam. Liam quickly coated his fingers in lube, before pressing one into Zayn. Zayn moaned and pushed his hips back. Liam moved his finger slowly a few times, before adding another._

_He opened Zayn up, scissoring him a few times before adding a third finger. Zayn moaned at the feeling. It took a couple of tries but soon Zayn was pushing back at the same moment Liam was pushing his fingers in. Zayn became a moaning mess._

_“More…I need more Li.” Zayn moaned. Liam removed his fingers. He rolled over onto his back and looked to Zayn. Zayn grabbed the condom, Liam grabbed his hand and shook his head no. Zayn looked at him confused._

_“I want to feel you.” Liam said opening his arms for Zayn to join him. Zayn nodded._

_Zayn climbed on top of Liam and they kissed for a couple of seconds. Zayn scooted back and raised his hips off the bed. He lined Liam up with himself and slowly lowered himself on top of him._

_Zayn moaned at the feeling of Liam filling him up. Liam moaned at the feeling of Zayn’s tight heat surrounding him. Zayn lowered himself all the way down before stopping._

_“Do you want me to…?” Liam trailed off as Zayn started to nod vigorously._

_Liam grabbed Zayn’s hands and placed them on the bed next to his head. Zayn looked down at him with hooded eyes as Liam started to thrust up into him. Zayn’s eyes closed and his mouth shot open._

_Liam varied his thrusts from slow and drawn out to fast and furious. Zayn loved never knowing what he was going to get from him. Zayn felt himself approaching his high so he reached down and tried to grab his length._

_“No!” Liam scolded as he swatted his hand away. “Want you to come just like this.” Zayn nodded and placed his hand back next to Liam’s head._

_Zayn leaned down and placed kisses all over Liam’s face. Liam thrust faster causing Zayn to moan. As Zayn was rapidly approaching his high, he leaned his head back and moaned out Liam’s name continuously as he coated Liam’s chest with his sticky release._

_Liam wasn’t far behind, thrusting up into Zayn a few more times before filling him completely. Zayn winced slightly at the feeling. Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn and pulled him to his chest. Zayn cringed at the feeling of his come coating his own stomach._

_“Thank you.” Liam whispered as he placed a kiss to Zayn’s lips. Zayn nodded as he pulled off of Liam and cuddled up next to him._

_As Zayn was drifting off to sleep, he heard Liam say “I love you Z.”_

Zayn stilled as Liam started to move above him. He froze waiting for Liam to get mad at him. He feared Liam wouldn’t remember last night, or if he did he would be mad. Zayn couldn’t lose his best friend, not now.

Liam whimpered above him before stretching and opening his eyes. He looked up into the amber eyes of Zayn and looked confused.

“Zayn…. Umm…what happened?” Zayn felt his heart stop as his fears were confirmed.

“You were upset last night Li. I was just comforting you. I’m sorry. It was nothing. It won’t happen again.” Zayn said as he pulled out from under Liam and got up off the bed.

“Zayn, are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing Li. I umm… I have to go.” Zayn said as he shook his head and walked out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis woke up the next morning to his cell phone ringing. He reached over to the table next to him and saw Zayn’s name.

“Who is it?” Harry’s groggy voice asked.

“It’s Zayn. He never calls me. I have to take this.” Louis said as he pulled away from Harry, swiping the phone as he walked out of the room.

“Hey Z, what’s up.”

“Louis… I… I need your advice.” Zayn sounded like he was crying.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“No.” Zayn sniffled. “Can I see you please?”

“Of course Zayn. Hang on a second.” Louis said as he walked back into Harry’s room. Harry was sitting in bed looking out the window.

“Is everything okay?” Harry asked as Louis walked back into the room.

“Not really. Zayn wants to see me. Can he come here or should I go somewhere else?” Harry bit his lip as he thought about it for a second.

“He can come here. Let me talk to him really quick.” Harry said as he placed his palm out.

“He doesn’t want to talk to you. If he did, he would have called you.”

“Master” Harry said pointing to himself. “Slave” He said pointing to Louis. “Master wants to talk to the person on slave’s phone.”

Louis huffed as he handed the phone to Harry.

“Hey Z… everything okay?..... ohh… erm… sorry?..... yeah…. You can come over… remember my grandmas house kinda near campus… that’s where we are…. Okay…. 20 minutes… I will have breakfast ready… see you soon baby cakes.” Harry said as he hung up the phone and passed it to Louis.

“Is he okay?” Louis asked biting his lips.

“No he’s really not. I haven’t seen him like this before. But, I want you to come help me make breakfast.”

“Harry… no… I don’t know how to cook.”

“I will teach you. I demand it...”

“Yes Master.” Louis said as he bowed slightly to him causing Harry to erupt in a deep laugh. Louis smiled. He loved the sound of Harry’s genuine laugh.

“Can you always answer me like that from now on?”

“If that’s what you demand then I sort of have to don’t I?” Louis laughed as he pulled some clothes on.

“Last night was amazing.” Harry said as he climbed off the bed and wrapped Louis in his arms. Louis nodded as he placed a kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Zayn is going to be here and we won’t have breakfast ready.”

“He will survive” Harry whimpered as he pulled Louis closer to him.

“After Zayn leaves, we can shower together and I will do anything you want me to okay?”

“Who’s the master?”

“You.”

“Don’t you forget it!”

“Yes Master” Louis laughed.

“But, I really do like that idea so it’s a deal. Let’s go teach you to cook.”

Louis walked down to the kitchen while Harry got dressed. Louis sat at the breakfast bar as he waited for Harry to join him in the kitchen. Harry walked into the kitchen and laughed.

“Good call not touching anything Lou.”

“I was serious when I told you that I can’t cook to save my life.”

“Well, you are going to learn right now.”

Harry walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a few pans. He instructed Louis to go over to the fridge and grab out the eggs and bacon. He also told him to grab the bread from the counter and place it in the toaster.

“I will burn it” Louis warned as he pushed the button down. Harry walked over and turned the dial before laughing.

“Don’t touch that and no you won’t” He laughed as he ushered Louis over to the stove.

Louis cringed as he stood in front of the stove with the bacon next to him. Harry instructed him to put it in the pan side by side. Louis did as he was told and watched as it sizzled. He turned it over without having to be told and Harry clapped as he walked over to butter the toast.

Louis cracked some eggs into a bowl and mixed them up before adding them to a pan. Harry watched in awe of Louis.

“Thought you said you have never cooked before.” Harry laughed as he kept buttering the toast.

“I haven’t, I have just seen my mom do this a million times.” They both turned as he there as a knock on the door.

“Well then you are on your own Lou.” Harry said as he left the room to go answer the door.

Louis grumbled as he scrambled up the eggs in the pan. He placed the bacon on plates. He turned as he heard Zayn and Harry enter the kitchen.

“This place is amazing H” Zayn said as he looked around.

“Hey Z. You alright?” Louis asked as he added the eggs to the plate as well.

“Not really. We will talk about it after we eat. Everything looks great Louis.” Harry answered. Louis smiled as he placed the plate on the table before taking a seat.

They ate in silence. After they were done Harry cleared the table while Louis and Zayn went out on the deck.

“What’s going on Zayn?”

“Louis, I don’t know how to tell you this.”

“Just do it. It’s easier to pull the Band-Aid off all at once than the wait.” Louis encouraged.

“I think I am bi. And last night, I sort of… “Zayn turned as he heard the patio door open. Harry stood jaw dropped in the doorway.

“Louis, leave now!” Harry ordered. Louis nodded as he stood up and walked over to Zayn.

“It will be okay Z.” Louis said as he hugged him before walking into the house.

“What happened last night Zayn?” Harry asked as he cautiously approached him.

“I had sex with Liam.” Harry’s jaw hit the ground. “I think I should go...” Zayn began.

“No Zayn. I’m just… this is a shock.” Harry said as he walked over and took a seat next to Zayn. “How long?”

“How long what?”

“Have you had feelings for Liam?”

“Honestly, since the first moment I saw him naked.” Zayn laughed. “His body is to die for and last night he just needed someone because he was so upset about you leaving and then it just kind of happened.”

“He was upset about me leaving?” Harry asked shocked.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t he be? You are our best friend Harry.”

“I just thought you guys all hated me so I figured maybe it would be easier on all of us if I just left.” Harry shrugged as he bit his lip.

“No Harry, that’s not true. We don’t hate you. We were just mad because you started to treat Louis badly and we had never seen you like that and we didn’t know what got into you.”

“It’s because I like Louis!” Harry yelled. “I mean…” Harry took a deep breath. “I do, I really do like Louis. I didn’t know how to handle my feelings at first and so I just…”

“How long have you known?” Zayn asked as he bit his lip and looked out into the yard.

“Since I saw Louis. I never felt this way about someone and it’s a new feeling. I don’t know how to handle it. I didn’t know what to do. I thought you boys were going to hate me and be mad and leave me and so I didn’t tell you. I couldn’t tell you. I couldn’t lose you.” Harry said as he looked out into the yard as well.

“Harry, if you would have just told us… I would have understood.” Zayn said. “Liam… well I don’t know how he will feel.”

“Does he know Zayn?”

“No I don’t think so. When we woke up he was like “what happened?” and last night was the best night of my life and for him to not remember it. I had to get out of there and I didn’t know where to go. I knew Louis would understand and so I called him.” Zayn took a deep breath. “He told me he loved me. And he doesn’t even remember it.” Zayn felt the tears coming but he refused to let them fall.

“Oh Z… I’m so sorry.” Harry said as he pulled his friend into a hug. “It will be okay. We will figure this out.”

“Just please… don’t tell anyone. I don’t want anyone to know.” Zayn said as he looked up to Harry.

“I won’t as long as you don’t.” Harry smiled down at him. The boys shook hands before walking back into the house and getting ready to head to campus for their first game of the season.


	14. Chapter 14

When Louis walked into the house after being dismissed by Harry, he walked up to the bedroom to get ready for the day. As he walked into the room he heard his phone ring. He quickly walked over to it and slid his finger across the screen seeing it was Liam.

“Hey Liam!” He said cheerfully.

“Hi Louis… you busy?” Liam asked sounding nervous.

“Not really, I was just getting ready for the day. What’s up?”

“Can you come over please? I just need someone to talk to.” Liam sighed.

“Sure, I will be over in a little bit. Okay?”

“Okay. Thank you Louis.” Liam said into the phone before quickly hanging up.

Louis quickly got dressed before running down the steps. He glanced outside to see Harry and Zayn still talking. He didn’t want to disrupt them so he just left. He would talk to Harry at practice.

Louis drove to Liam’s lost in thought. He had no idea why both boys wanted to talk to him this morning. He wasn’t really friends, per say, with either of them. Before Louis knew it he was pulling up to Liam’s house.

Liam was waiting on the front steps as Louis stepped out of his car. Liam looked like he was on the verge of tears as Louis walked up to him.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Louis asked as Liam encased him in a hug.

“I don’t know. I woke up with Zayn in bed and then he just left.” Liam looked up to Louis. “What did I do?”

“Nothing Li. You didn’t do anything.” Louis tried to calm him down.

“I can’t lose my best friend. I just can’t Louis.”

“You won’t lose him. I promise.”

“I don’t even know where he is.”

“He is with Harry.” Louis sighed.

“What? Why?”

“Well, he came to see me and then Harry kind of took over and told me to leave.”

“Oh,” was all Liam said as he walked back into the house.

Louis followed. Liam sat on the couch curling in on himself. Louis sat down next to him and pulled him into his chest trying to comfort him.

“Tell me what’s going on Liam.” Louis said as he tried to keep Liam calm.

“I slept with Zayn last night. I mean like… we had sex.” Liam said as he tensed.

Liam looked up to Louis who was smiling waiting for him to continue. Liam took a deep breath before he just let it out.

“I don’t know. I don’t know how I feel about this. All I know is I wanted it. I begged for it. Zayn gave himself to me and it was amazing. It was one of the greatest moments of my life. I woke up in his arms and I had never felt more at peace. I thought he wouldn’t remember it and that hurt and I didn’t want to feel that pain so I pretended like I didn’t know what happened. Then Zayn just left. I have called him and texted him and he hasn’t responded. What if he remembers and regrets it? I don’t know what to do Louis.”

“I don’t know either Liam.” Louis said honestly. He didn’t know what to do. “You could always talk to Zayn about it. Maybe hint at it.”

“But then if he doesn’t remember it I don’t want to tell him. I won’t let him ruin the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“Liam, do you think you are gay?” Louis asked after a few minutes of silence. Liam looked up to Louis with wide eyes.

“I….I…..” Liam took a deep breath. “I have never felt this way about a guy. I never liked a guy before Zayn came into my life. So I really don’t know what I am.”

“Well, Liam… I feel like we are friends now and I can be honest with you.” It was Louis turn to take a deep breath, “I am gay.”

“How do you know?” Louis looked at him. “I mean… how did you know you were gay?”

“I kissed a boy and it felt the spark everyone talks about. I never felt that kissing a girl before. Now, every time I kiss a guy, no matter who it is, I feel a spark.” Louis smiled lightly.

“Oh. Well how do I find out?”

“I don’t know Liam. Everyone is different. I don’t know what you could do. It is possible that you aren’t gay, maybe bi, but you only have feelings for Zayn.”

“How do I find out if I only have feelings for Zayn?”

“Kiss someone else? Maybe Niall would be down.” Louis laughed. Liam joined him.

“Thanks Louis. This means a lot that I know I can count on you.” Liam said as he looked Louis in the eyes.

Louis looked at him, all sad puppy dog eyes in all and licked his lips. He watched as Liam’s eyes followed the movement of his tongue. Louis breath hitched as Liam inched closer to him.

Before Louis had time to react, Liam’s lips were firmly planted on his own. Liam felt unsure of his actions, so Louis allowed it. He figured if he could help him figure out how he felt he would be of assistance. No one had to find out about it.

Liam adjusted himself and deepened the kiss. Louis moved his hands up into Liam’s hair and pulled him closer as Liam laid down on his chest. Liam placed himself between Louis leg’s and started to slowly move his hips.

“Liam” Louis moaned as he pulled him closer.

Suddenly Liam stopped and pulled away, wiping his lips. Louis felt embarrassed and went to stand up to leave.

“I’m sorry. I should go.” Louis said as he got off the couch. Liam reached out and grabbed his wrist. Louis turned around slowly before looking at him.

“Don’t go. I’m sorry.” Liam pleaded. “I needed to know and now I know. Thank you Louis.”

“What did you find out?” Louis asked as he took in the confused boy in front of him.

“I think… I like boys. When you moaned my name I felt like I was betraying Zayn so that’s why I stopped it so suddenly. I’m sorry. You were great.” Liam smiled.

“Thanks Liam. I appreciate that.” Louis laughed.

“Can we not tell anyone that happened?” Liam asked cautiously.

“Yeah, I don’t want Harry to find out. He might kill you.” Louis laughed again, more forced than natural.

“Why is there something going on between you two?”

“Sort of. I can’t really say. You know. The rules of the game and all.” Louis said.

“I figured there was. I didn’t know Harry flew like that but, I am happy for you guys. Is he treating you right?”

“So far, but we will see how long that lasts.”

“This game has a way of changing people Louis. Just be careful with him. He might seem nice now but he can change in a heartbeat.”

“Thanks Liam. I appreciate the warning. And thanks for being a friend.” Louis smiled down at him.

“Thank you Louis and you’re welcome.” Liam smiled back. “We should get going to the game.”


	15. Chapter 15

Louis and Liam arrived at the pitch together. Louis looked around for Harry but didn’t see him or Zayn anywhere.

“It will be okay.” Louis said as he left Liam to go change into his clothes in his locker. Liam nodded at him and smiled.

Louis walked into the locker room and it was empty. He sighed as he went to his locker and started to change. He heard the door open just as he was pulling his shorts down. He froze as the scent of Harry filled his nostrils.

“Hey Louis.” Harry purred in his ear as he wrapped arms around his waist.

“Hi.” Louis chocked out.

“I was looking forward to showering with you. When I got into the house you were gone. Where did you go Louis?” Harry asked as his hand started to roam down Louis chest. Louis breath hitched as Harry grabbed his length through his boxers.

“I won’t ask again Louis. Where did you go?” Harry squeezed him hard causing Louis to yelp.

“I went to see Liam.”

“Why?” Harry asked twisting slightly. Louis yelped in pain again and Harry looked at him with a cocked head.

“He needed someone to talk to.”

“What did you talk about?” Harry eased his grip slightly.

Louis stayed silent so Harry gripped him harder again.

“Tell me right now Louis.” Harry barked.

“Nothing. We didn’t talk about anything important. We ran over drills for practice.” Louis lied.

“I know you are lying Louis. Tell me the truth.” Harry twisted harder as he placed a sweet kiss behind Louis ear.

“I’m not lying. We did. Ask him. He’s the captain. He wanted to know if I was okay.” Louis said.

“You better not be lying Louis or you are going to get it later.” Harry said as he released him. Louis scurried away panting heavily. Harry smirked as he walked away.

Louis tried to regain control of his breathing. He quickly put his clothes on. He froze as he heard the door open again.

Mindless chatter filled the locker room as the team slowly filled in. Louis grabbed his water bottle from his locker, walking over to sink to fill it.

“Are you okay Louis?” Niall asked as he approached him causing him to jump.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Louis smiled a fake smile.

Louis finished filling his water bottle before walking back to his locker. He sat down on the bench and got lost in his thoughts. He looked up as he heard Harry’s voice.

“Hey Louis. How are you today?” Harry smiled down at him sweetly. It make Louis skin crawl after what just happened.

“Fine.” Louis answered as he looked anywhere but at Harry.

“Louis, look at me now!” Harry barked causing everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and stare at him.

Louis looked up to him. Harry smiled wickedly. Harry turned around and grabbed his water bottle out of his locker before throwing it at Louis.

“Fill that now!” Harry ordered. Louis nodded as he stood and walked towards the sinks again.

As he was filling the bottle, he looked up and saw Harry approaching in the mirror. Louis slowly turned around.

“What?” He asked cautiously.

“Are you fucking with me Louis?” Harry asked.

“What? No!” Louis said shocked. “Why would you think that?”

“Something is up with you Louis. Tell me what it is or I will make you.”

“I…. I’m just nervous for the game. That’s all.” Louis sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re lying Louis.” Harry said as he walked closer to him pinning him to the sink.

“Harry, please don’t.” Louis pleaded. Harry smiled.

“Who’s the master?” He asked as he slipped his hand down his shorts grabbing his length.

“Good boy.” Harry purred as he started to palm him. Louis dropped his head to Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry.” Harry kept his hand on Louis as he turned his head at the sound of Zayn’s voice.

“What’s up?” He asked as he still lightly palmed Louis. Zayn looked at Louis for second before focusing his attention on Harry.

“You ready to give the speech?”

“Yes, just give me a second.” He smiled as he turned back to Louis.

Harry gave Louis a hard grip and twist causing Louis to lose it. Harry laughed as he wiped Louis come off his hand on his undershirt. Harry smirked at him.

“You liked that didn’t you? You’re a little slut aren’t you?” Harry purred.

“Yes Master.” Louis said feeling ashamed.

Harry smirked as he walked away from him.

Louis stood panting. He quickly walked to the bathroom stall to clean up before returning to fill Harry’s water bottle. He took off his undershirt as he walked back to his locker. He pulled out his jersey slipping it over his head quickly as Harry started to talk. Louis blocked him out.

“Let’s do this boys!” Harry cheered as everyone stood and put their hands in for their pump up.

Louis handed Harry his water bottle without a word as he darted out of the locker room towards the pitch. He heard Harry yell his name but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he readied himself for the first game of his college career.

\---

At half time the score was still nil-nil. Louis had had many chances to score but Harry was never open for him. He always seemed like he had something better to do then accept the pass from Louis. Louis let it slide. He didn’t want to talk to Harry.

Liam kicked the ball to Louis. Harry felt himself getting pissed. Why was going on between those two?

As Louis was running towards the goal, Harry quickly took off after him. Normally, Harry would run with Louis and be open for him the pass the ball too. As Louis noticed him, he kicked the ball his way, completely ruining Harry’s plan.

Thinking on his feet, Harry accepted the pass and motioned for Louis to get in front of him to accept a pass. Louis complied and was soon standing a few feet in front of Harry. Harry took a breath as he closed his eyes and swung his leg back kicking as hard as he could.

Seconds later he heard someone yell Louis. He opened his eyes to see Louis laying on the ground. Harry shrugged as he watched everyone run to him.

“Harry, what the hell was that for?” Liam barked as he ran past him towards Louis.

Harry shrugged again as he walked towards the bench to get a drink of water. Harry sat down and watched as the trainer helped Louis up. Harry noticed that the whole right side of Louis’s face was red and starting to swell.

Harry really couldn’t find it in himself to care. He knew Louis was lying to him about everything today and the one thing he didn’t stand for was being lied to.

Louis walked over to the bench and sat down a few feet from Harry. The trainer came over with an ice pack handing it to him. Louis hissed as he placed it on his face.

“Louis, you okay?” Harry asked after a few seconds of silence between them.

“I’m fine.” He grumbled without making eye contact. Harry nodded as he got off the bench and went to stand on the sidelines waiting for the game to start again.


	16. Chapter 16

Louis sat on the bench and watched his team play the first game. Louis wanted this game to be memorable and it was going to be. It was always going to be the game that he got decked in the face with a ball.

As Louis sat and watched the game in front of him, he noticed many things that they could do better. He looked around and grabbed coach’s clipboard before taking notes.

Louis watched in awe as Liam took off down the pitch with Harry hot on his tail. Harry darted out in front of Liam causing Liam to pass the ball to him. Harry took off down the pitch, swinging his leg back and kicking the ball in the goal. The crowd went wild and Louis cheered with them.

Louis continued taking notes about the things they could change and do better. As the whistle blew signaling the end of the game, everyone cheered. Their team won! Louis wished like hell he had a part in their win but he wasn’t. Harry took the opportunity away from him and for that he absolutely hated him.

As the team walked off the pitch, Louis walked over to the coach. He eyed Louis for a second before smiling.

“How are you doing?” He asked as soon as Louis was in within ear shot.

“I am doing okay. It stings like hell but I will survive. I don’t think it did much damage.”

“Wait til you see the bruise.” Coach laughed.

“Are you serious?!” Louis whined. “Dammit!”

“Anyways, what’s up?” Coach asked as he started to walk towards the locker room.

“Well, as I was watching the game I took some notes. I noticed a lot of things we could improve on.” Louis said as he handed the clipboard over.

Coach stopped and studied it. Louis watched as his expression changed from annoyed to impressed.

“Wow Louis. You really know what you are talking about.”

“Well, I have been playing my whole life.” Louis laughed lightly.

“I appreciate this Louis. Now we have things to work on at the next practice.”

Louis smiled as they silently walked into the locker room. Coach was still studying the clipboard as Louis walked to his locker.

Louis changed without being bothered. As he was just about to leave the locker room he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder. He sighed as he slowly turned around. His eyes went wide as he saw Liam standing in front of him.

“Hi, you really shouldn’t be here right now. I’m sorry, but I have to go.” Louis said as he shrugged off his hand and opened the door to leave. As he opened the door he came face to face with Harry.

Harry looked behind Louis to see Liam. Harry’s eyes grew dark. Louis lowered his head and went to walk past Harry. Harry grabbed his wrist and spun him around.

“Not so fast.” He growled. “What the hell Louis!” He barked.

“Harry, nothing happened I swear. Can I please go?”

“No! I will tell you when to leave!” Harry gripped his wrist tighter as he turned his attention to Liam. “What the hell Liam?”

“What? I was just asking him if he was okay.” Louis looked to him.

“Well, you leave him alone!” Harry ordered gripping Louis wrist tighter yet. Louis yelped at the pain. Harry glanced down then lightened his grip slightly.

“Louis, let’s go.” Harry turned at the sound of Niall’s voice. Louis lowered his head and waited to be told what to do.

“Louis is coming with me.” Harry said and Louis sighed.

“No. He is coming home with me Harry. You can fight me on this later but I think you did enough to him today.” Niall said as he grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled it away from Louis. As Louis wrist dropped he grabbed it in his other hand and rubbed it.

Niall lightly grabbed Louis’s wrist and pulled him away from Harry.

“If you go with him right now Louis, you will get it later! I order you to stay here!” Louis froze and slowly turned around looking at the ground.

“Louis, let’s go.” Niall whispered in his ear.

Louis looked up as Harry placed his hand under his chin forcing him to look up at him. Harry moved his chin around taking in his face. Harry raised his hand causing Louis to flinch. He gently caressed Louis right cheek in his hand.

“That’s a good boy Louis.” Harry said as he lightly pet his cheek. “Don’t you ever defy me again.” Harry whispered harshly in his ear before slapping his cheek hard.

Louis winced and dropped his head nodding. Harry laughed.

“That’s it. You are coming with me.” Niall said as he pulled Louis away from Harry. Louis said nothing as he allowed himself to be pulled away.

“Are you okay?” Niall asked as they entered their door room a little while later.

Louis just shook his head no as he crawled into bed and curled up into a ball. He laid there for a while willing himself to fall asleep. After what seemed like hours, he finally felt his eye lids getting heavy before allowing sleep to overtake him. His dreams were filled with a curly haired boy who was nice to him and loved him unconditionally.

\---

Harry watched as Niall pulled Louis away from him. He felt his heart drop as Louis looked to the ground not saying a word.

Once they were out of ear shot Liam let Harry have it. He pushed him to the ground standing over him as he yelled at him.

“What the hell Harry! Louis fucking likes you and you go and treat him like dirt. No you treat him worse than dirt. He deserves someone way better than you to give his feelings to. You don’t even care that you hurt him. You do it on purpose! I know about you two Harry. Louis told me! I know you can be nice and sweet but no you choose to be an asshole. If you keep it up, you are going to lose Louis and I am going to be right here fucking laughing at you because you will fucking deserve it!” Liam yelled before stomping off.

Harry lay on the ground stunned. He was pissed, beyond pissed. Why the hell would Louis tell him about them? What the fuck was that all about?

As the words Liam just spoke sank in, Harry realized he was right. If he didn’t shape up he was going to lose Louis and it would be all his fault. He wasn’t always an ass to him. He was nice to him when no one else was around. That had to count for something right?

Harry slowly stood up off the grass and started his walk towards Louis dorm. He had to talk to him. He had to see him. He didn’t know if Niall would let him in, but he would break down the door if he had to.

As he knocked on the door to their dorm, he had no idea what he was going to say to Louis. What could he say? He had done something inexcusable and there was nothing he could do. He could apologize but even he knew it would be half assed.

A sleepy Niall opened the door and his eyes went wide at the sight of Harry. Harry nodded to him and pushed him out of the way as he made his way towards Louis sleeping figure in his bed.

“You don’t deserve him.” Niall said as he climbed back into his own bed. Harry glanced over his shoulder.

“I know.” He simply said before climbing into bed with Louis.

He pulled him close to his chest and nuzzled his face into the back of his neck. Louis let out a sigh and relaxed in Harry’s arms. He grabbed Harry’s arms and pulled him closer.

“I’m sorry Lou.” Harry whispered in his ear as he kissed his cheek gently.

“mmmmm” Louis said as he rolled over and cuddled up to Harry.

Harry looked down at him. He was beautiful. He gently caressed his cheek in his palm. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss to his lips. Louis wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

“I love you Louis.” Harry whispered as he pulled away. Louis eyes shot open.

“Harry?!”


End file.
